Silent Stranger
by Gilimirin
Summary: A girl falls into Middle-earth and is found my none other than Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, the catch is she won't talk and the guys don't know if she is even able to. its sometime after LotR and rating may change when I figure out whats gonna happen.
1. Dirt and Running

Silent Stranger  
  
Chapter 1: Dust and Running  
  
A/N: Yay new story! I just sat down at the computer one night and this is what ended up coming from my fingers. So, I probably jumped on the Mary-Sue- Bandwagon and if it's not a Mary-Sue, then I jumped on the Human-In-Middle- earth-Bandwagon.  
  
Anyway just wanted to tell you that this is just for some fun, and I have no idea if this idea will even work since its quite strange indeed. (At least I think so) So here you go, and yes I know that I will probably get flamed and numerous times but oh well if you don't like it no ones making you read it.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Dust filled the heavy air, and yells flew in and out of comprehension. The young women pounded their gloves and shouted encouragements to their pitcher. The catcher stood and bellowed so that all could hear, there were two outs, one more to go and they won the game. Next, signs were given.  
  
The young woman shook her head. That's not what she wanted but she could not say that. Another sign was shown, the girl nodded her head. She was the smallest on the field, and-as the others would tell you-the best. With a glance at the runner on third, she stepped up to the rubber. This was it, all she had to do was throw the perfect pitch and the game would be theirs.  
  
This was her life. Through all the pain and all the joy, one thing stayed the same for this pitcher, and that was this. The sport. Softball. This game never changed the rules could not be broken. Here, there was regularity. Here, there was work. Here, was where everything disappeared because if you floundered in your emotions you would lose. She closed her mind to everything. Blankness filled her mind and one lone desire filled her. The desire to win the game.  
  
Swiftly, the ball flew from the hand and barreled to the plate. It was perfect, and fast. But, it was too good for the catcher. The ball missed the mitt and sailed to the backstop dying instantly. With a look of concern on her face, the young woman ran from the rubber to the plate, it was a race, a race against the runner.  
  
Grabbing the ball the catcher heaved it through the air to the pitcher. But it was off. The ball whizzed to the pitcher's right. And in her movements to catch the ball, she fell forward placing her legs in a vulnerable spot, and her glove fell from her hand.  
  
Next, it was pain. The runner showed no mercy as she slid right into the pitcher's leg. As in slow motion, the pitcher stopped her concentration on the ball and immediately looked at the ground. The red dirt came closer and closer but that was all she saw. Before she reached, the ground darkness captured her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Blonde hair whipped in the wind as the Elf stopped in mid-run.  
  
"Legolas what do your fair eyes see?"  
  
"There is an object in the distance. It was not present when I glance before upon the horizon." The Elf again looked over the plans of Rohan.  
  
"What happened?" The Dwarf barked coming upon the two.  
  
"There is something in the distance Gimli." Legolas replied.  
  
"Well tell us what it is I-can-see-everything-even-when-it-is-extremely-far- away." He huffed.  
  
"I cannot the distance is too great, and the object too small."  
  
The three friends were on their way to Gondor. They had been in Mirkwood for the last few weeks and had decided to cut across the plains of Rohan to reach Gondor with out too much of a delay. Legolas and Aragorn had convinced Gimli that a trip on their feet would do them good. So, they began their journey from Mirkwood with nothing but what they themselves could carry.  
  
"I will never forgive either one of you no matter what the cost is to myself." Gimli informed them as they began to run towards the object.  
  
^^^^^  
  
"Aragorn it can be no more than a child." Legolas whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It is small, no bigger than a thirteen-year-old."  
  
"But how could a child be all the way out here with nothing around."  
  
"That is what troubles me."  
  
The small group had been traveling for a great time and Legolas was finally able to pick up details about the object. As it loomed near Legolas could make out features of the body, and in this, he noticed its small size. But as the he advanced, Legolas noticed the strange clothing the child wore. Also, he noticed the fact that it was not stirring in the cool wind.  
  
Aragorn was finally able to make out the child-as Legolas called it-for himself. And he agreed with his Elven friend that it could be no more than that. The group was now less than half a league away; the Elf and him were coming up on it quickly. As they drew near, he noticed the strange clothing they wore. Also, the state the child was in. They did not stir to the winds touch nor to the feel of the grass on their skin.  
  
Legolas swiftly ran up to the side of the child and gasped. "Aragorn!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This is no mere child."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
But the Elf simply pointed at the child. When he drew near he also stopped and looked at what they thought was a child. They were covered in dirk, but it was not dirt that he was used to, it had a red hue. Also, they were dressed in clothes unfamiliar to him. They had on a shirt with the sleeves cut short, but there was no buttons, it was one piece of fabric. Under this white shirt, he could make out a dark colored cloth, but what it was he could not tell. There were pants on their legs, but they too were cut short. And they wore long socks to their knees, and at their knees were black pads. On their feet were shoes but none Aragorn had ever seen. They stopped at the ankle and had spikes on the bottom.  
  
"What are you two stars staring at?" Gimli grumbled as he approached the two.  
  
"A girl." Legolas stated.  
  
"A girl! Like a girl would be found here, in this horrid place of hills."  
  
But Legolas simply pointed and the Dwarf swiftly shut his mouth. "Should we wake her?" he questioned.  
  
"It does not look like she is asleep."  
  
But before they could say any more, the girl opened her eyes. And they saw not that she was a girl, but a young woman. In a quick motion-for men-she sat up. Her hazel eyes stared at them. And in her eyes, they saw fear, confusion, and pain.  
  
"Are you all right?" Legolas questioned.  
  
The girl nodded. But neither Legolas nor Aragorn believed her for they saw her hand go to her ankle.  
  
"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked this time.  
  
Again, the girl simply nodded.  
  
"We will stay the night here." Aragorn told his friends.  
  
"Aragorn we still have much light that we could use."  
  
But Aragorn simply looked at the Elf who stopped talking. And under the King's gaze, he nodded his head.  
  
"I'm not arguing with that command." The Dwarf stated happily. He looked down at the young woman; "They run like there's orcs after them and they never tire. I on the other hand could use a good rest now and then, unlike the I'm-so-athletic friends of mine."  
  
And the group saw a small smile come to the girl's lips.  
  
"What are you doing here in Rohan?"  
  
One of the girl's eyebrows fell in confusion.  
  
"Rohan you know between Gondor and the Misty Mountains."  
  
The girl's eyebrow fell further in confusion.  
  
"On Middle-earth."  
  
The young woman shook her head her eyebrows knitted together. She seemed to say that she did not know.  
  
Aragorn looked around him. The woman would not tell him where she hailed from nor would she speak in general. Letting out a sign softly, he looked back down on the young woman who just stared at them. "Legolas do you have an extra tunic that may fit her?"  
  
"No Aragorn but I do have a shirt that I received from a woman in Minas Tirith many years ago."  
  
Aragorn was about ready to slap him upside the head. "You are one very annoying Elf you know that." He murmured in Elvish.  
  
Legolas chuckled as he pulled his sack off of his shoulders and pulled a blue shirt from it. "Don't worry it's clean." He said handing it to the young woman.  
  
She looked at him as he extended the article of clothing out to her. After running her fingers across her face she looked at them and then sheepishly up at Legolas.  
  
Legolas smiled softly, he saw the dirt on her fingers. He knew she was telling him that she was very dirty and did not want to take something from him that could be spoilt with the dirt. "It is all right I can clean the garment later. Wear it, you stand out greatly in those strange clothes."  
  
After taking the shirt, she looked up only to notice that the men also found a pair of pants for her to wear. They turned around respectfully and she pulled of the white tee shirt. On top of the navy running shirt she wore, she pulled on the shirt the tall blonde handed her. Then, she took of her cleats off and her sliders that were on her knees. But before she pulled off her athletic shorts and her sliders, she pulled the sock down on her right leg. There, she saw the imprints of a cleat starting right above her ankle. She touched it gingerly and flinched. After her quick examination of her leg, she pulled her sock up and put the pants on.  
  
The filthy clothes she folded and laid them in a pile. Then she looked at the men with their backs to her. Being sore, she did not want to move. So, she picked up a small pebble and threw it at the leg of the man with dark hair. He turned quickly and when he noticed that she threw it gave a small smile. The group turned around and she watched as he pointed first to the short bulky man with vibrant red hair and a beard.  
  
"That is Gimli down there, this is Legolas, and I am Aragorn."  
  
The young woman looked at the three. She looked at Aragorn, turned her gaze on Legolas, noted his ears, and then moved her eyes to Gimli and measured his height to the other two. It seemed as if she was saying a man, an Elf, and a Dwarf. She repeated the motions with her eyes.  
  
"You are correct." Legolas said. "We travel together, a man, an Elf, and a Dwarf."  
  
The young woman nodded her head slightly, and Legolas saw the disbelief and sadness add to the emotions in her eyes.  
  
"Come let us rest we have much traveling to do tomorrow." Aragorn stated as he laid his cloak on the ground laid on it and then wrapped it around himself.  
  
The Dwarf did the same and quickly fell asleep under the golden sky. The sun quickly made its decent and the light faded slowly from the sunless sky. Slightly apart from the three friends, the young woman curled up in a ball with her head on her arm.  
  
Aragorn stared at the dark sky. He had awoken within twenty minutes of falling asleep and now sat by Legolas. As he looked upon the heavens, a voice quietly was brought to his ears. ".my world is coming down on me*.."  
  
He quickly snapped his head to the young woman laying a few paces from himself. But she was not moving and there was a regular rhythm to her breathing. With a shake of his head, he decided that he merely put words to the sound of the wind.  
  
Looking at Legolas he knew that the words had not been whispered from a mouth because the Elf sat, still looking at the stars. "We must make a stop in Edoras." He whispered to his friend. "Maybe Éomer knows who she is."  
  
"Maybe." Legolas whispered back. "I don't believe he will. She is unusual." This ended the conversation as the friends looked at the young woman and saw her shiver in the early spring wind. Legolas got up and put his cloak on her small frame and went back to sit with Aragorn.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"Come we must be off." Aragorn commanded. He picked up his small belongings and ran off.  
  
The young woman watched as the Elf and then the Dwarf ran after him. She stared at them for a second before going off after them. Quickly, she caught up with the Dwarf and went by him to the man, Aragorn. But when she ran at his even speed pain flared in her left ankle. With out a second glance at him, she dropped back and ran a bit ahead of the Dwarf, much more comfortable at his pace.  
  
Aragorn looked back at the woman they found. She ran a little ahead of Gimli and looked around as she did so. For a little length of time she had ran by his side, only to drop back to her current pace. From what he could tell, she was not straining herself running as they did with out a break. Her breaths came even and she did not look wearied from running all morning.  
  
"Can she speak?"  
  
Legolas's question pulled Aragorn's gaze from the young woman. "I do not know my friend."  
  
"I don't know either. She must have a name."  
  
"Aye, she must but I do not think that she will tell us even if able."  
  
"She seems very confused at her surroundings."  
  
"That she does."  
  
"I have seen the confusion in her eyes."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Have you seen the pain?"  
  
"Yes, but I do not know where it comes from."  
  
"She must know something of where she is."  
  
"I doubt it." Legolas indicated with his head back at the young woman. She was looking around herself with open eyes, taking everything in. With both of their glances on her, she turned to them. Her eyes looked at them hard for second, then she turned away. "She knows we talk of her." Legolas whispered.  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
"We cannot keep calling her she." Legolas told Aragorn and then ran up ahead of the group.  
  
In the afternoon Legolas stopped atop a hill and stared into the distance. Aragorn came up to him and later Gimli did too.  
  
"Edoras," Legolas stated, indicating the glimmer of a copper roof in the distance. The group gave a small smile as they looked upon the city. "We will be there before nightfall."  
  
The young woman quickly sat down. The three were wrapped up in something in the distance and she took this distraction to pull her cleat off her left foot. She touched her ankle cautiously and grimaced. It was swollen due to a sprain. Quickly she took her sock off and ripped it. As fast as she could, she wrapped the sock pieces around her ankle so that it had support and pulled her cleat back on.  
  
Then the three men stepped back and all took a drink from their water. The young woman sat on the ground at a distance from them but quickly stood when they turned around. She now stood leaning slightly to her right. Legolas looked at her carefully for he had heard the ripping of clothing. But she gave nothing away.  
  
"Annadîn* come look." Legolas said beckoning the young woman to him. The young woman looked at him funny for what he called her then came. "That is Edoras, the main city in Rohan. 'Tis where we are headed." She nodded as he pointed to the city in the distance. "We will call you Annadîn from now, since I will not simply call you girl."  
  
She gave him a small smile and a nod of approval before stepping away. Annadîn, she repeated in her head. She liked it, though it was strange to her. Glancing at the sky she licked her lips, she was thirsty but had no water with her. A hand held out their water to her. She accepted it gratefully and nodded her head in thanks to Aragorn. Then, the group started back again. But before they started, she heard words passed between the man and Elf.  
  
"Annadîn, Legolas?" Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas shrugged then looked at Aragorn.  
  
"It fits her well friend."  
  
The Elf smiled and they began to run towards Edoras.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
* my world is coming down on me-this is a line from Matchbox Twenty's song Disease. I thought it fit so I put it in there. And no this is not mine hence the, it belongs to Matchbox Twenty, so there's my disclaimer for that. (While I'm on that, none of these characters are mine except Annadîn. (I do not have enough genius in me to make up a world as Tolkien has or did). Anyway, there are my disclaimers).  
  
*Annadîn is a name of my creation (well sort of) Anna is Elvish for gift and dîn is silent. So there ya go, if you were wondering what it meant.  
  
All right, I was listening to Matchbox Twenty's More Than You Think You Are cd while I wrote this so this is my warning.  
  
I couldn't find a map of Middle-earth since my brother seemed to miss place his copy of Return of the King (It has the only good legible map) so I hope I put the right things in between Rohan because I can't remember exactly where it lies other than by Isenguard and to the north of Gondor so don't hound me about it. As soon as I find a descent map, I'll change it I promise.  
  
Oh yeah REVIEW!! Tell me what you think. (And I guess I can't get mad if I get flamed since I did say to tell me what you think so consider yourself lucky if you are one of those oh-so-happy-to-flame-anything-close-to-Mary- Sueish flamers. 


	2. me rambling on about stuff

Hello All,  
  
Sorry to do this here but I figured get it over and done with and then maybe there will be a slight bit of piece. For all those who I know will flame me, or who already have... (Everyone else who's reviewed check the bottom of this)  
  
On a note, do not read further if you only plan to flame me in further chapters because you will waste both your time and mine.  
  
First off, I am writing this in good nature, out of fun. I mean who hasn't wanted to try and right a story line that is used quite a lot and make it new. So, if you have problem with it flaming me is not going to make it go away.  
  
Next, yes I am quiet aware that Aragorn is a King and would not simply be running around Middle-earth. But I am also aware that during his rein Aragorn visited the Hobbits a few times. So, Aragorn could in fact have been in Eryn Lasgalen on business, such as stronger alliances between the Elves and Men.  
  
Thirdly, yes I know Gimli would enjoy not being on a horse. I know this (redundant but I have to get this point across), I have read the books before it's only been about.um. a year since then so details have become hazy. But for the shake of my character is it that Gimli runs a little slower than Aragorn and Legolas, also it never says in the book what the order it is that the three ran or even if they were spread out or not. So, I assume it is up to each person to decide how they went. Also, Gimli does eventually become wearied more so than either the Man or the Elf in the book (Gimli's back was bent.but this endless chase began to tell on him, as all hope failed his heart. ((TT(, 36)), this is why I think he might run slower than the two.  
  
And lastly, everyone writes to an audience, and sometimes that means mixing information from the books and the movies.  
  
***Hee hee never said when after RotK just said after.  
  
Okay well as long as I'm on reviews thank you for everyone who has done so. It has been interesting to read what you have to say.  
  
Kiki-The-Random-Madien thanks you so much for the review. And I'm glad that you like her not talking and thinking it is not typical.  
  
Andreah thank you also. I probably would handle the situation quiet differently too, but I couldn't figure out a different way without making her speak. And to tell you the truth I do not know how to say her name.  
  
Karone thank you and go the next chapter, there really is one.  
  
All right I'm excited I have half the amount of reviews as I do on Life of Exile and that has been up since March and has 22 chapters, while this has one, so I'm happy!  
  
~Gilimirin~  
  
(Thanks for that Kiki I was a little tired and happened to be starring at the wrong book at the time of typing. And it's three in the morning; you're crazy (but I think you know that)! 


	3. Friends, Decisions, Cleanliness, and Hur...

Chapter 2: Friends, Decisions, Cleanliness, and Hurts  
  
A/N: Thanks again for everyone who reviews love ya (in the best sense of course)  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The small group stopped and stared at the wooden gates before them. The sun was beginning its descent from the sky and they wished only to be greeted by their friend.  
  
"Who are you and why do you come to Edoras?" A guard ordered from above.  
  
"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and I wish to see King Éomer, as do my companions."  
  
The guard nodded down at them. "All right I shall let you through."  
  
They waited as the heavy wooden gates swung open to admit them. Aragorn nodded to all the guards and then began the climb to the Golden Hall.  
  
Annadîn looked upon the small city with wide eyes. The wooden cabins were small yet becoming. She could see families sitting down and eating together. Then, at the top of the hill, she saw a large hall, and she knew it was their destination. As they climbed the stairs, she stifled a yawn that would only show weakness if the other three saw it.  
  
"Háma it is good to see you." Aragon commented.  
  
"Thank you my Lord, as it is to see you. I see you bring friends. I know two but not the Lady."  
  
Aragorn lowered his tone as he spoke to Háma. "We found her on the plain and decided to stop and see if Éomer knew her. Do you?"  
  
"Nay, I do not." Háma said while shaking his head.  
  
Aragorn clapped his shoulder then entered the hall with the others following him. At the other end of the hall was a throne; upon it sat a man with long blonde hair.  
  
"Aragorn!" The man cried as he saw his friend.  
  
"Éomer it is good to see you too." The friends patted each other on the back.  
  
"Legolas and Gimli, also!" They embraced in the same way he and Aragorn had. "But who is this?" Éomer questioned looking at the girl in clothing much too large for her. The shirt she had on was rolled at the sleeves many times, the pants also were rolled. She stood a little less than a foot taller than Gimli.  
  
"This is Annade.no Annadier.no Annadr.no Annadnie.Annadn.oh she's Anna." Gimli said giving up at pronouncing the Elvish name for the young woman they found.  
  
"She has been named Annadîn by Legolas here." Aragorn murmured to Éomer.  
  
"Do not think I did not hear that." Gimli growled.  
  
Éomer nodded his head in greetings to Annadîn, who did the same. "Come friends you must be hungry." He led them to a place where they could eat.  
  
Annadîn looked down at her hands which where tainted a red color still. She did not want to eat but rather to bathe. Looking quickly around she caught Legolas's eye and gave him a look of discomfort.  
  
Legolas nodded his head and turned to Éomer. "Would it be possible for Annadîn to bathe?"  
  
"Of course!" Éomer blurted out. He called forth a maid who led Annadîn out of the room and to a place for her to wash. When out of the hall Éomer looked to his friends, "Does she talk?"  
  
"Not that we know of." Gimli mumbled through his stew.  
  
"She has not talked to us, but seems to communicate well through her eyes." Aragorn told.  
  
Legolas nodded in agreement. "You do not happen to know who she is?"  
  
"Nay, I am sorry my friend, but she has never laid a step in Edoras before this time. Where did you find her?"  
  
"In the plains a day from here." Aragorn reported.  
  
"I have never known one that even looked like her I am sorry."  
  
"Do not be. We only wish to know who she is and where she hails from." Legolas murmured.  
  
"Have you not asked?"  
  
"The two smart ones over there have not asked such a question." Gimli tattled.  
  
"No we have not." Legolas confirmed. "But when Aragorn asked why she was in Rohan she did not recognize the name. Nor did she recognize Gondor, the Misty Mountains, or Middle-earth."  
  
"She is not familiar with any?" Éomer questioned with confusion in his voice.  
  
"None." Aragorn confirmed.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Annadîn shed her clothing and stepped into the warm bath. A small hiss escaped her lips as the water touched her. But soon the dirt was scrubbed from her skin and she was no longer covered in filth.  
  
She lathered her hair with soap and then dunked her head under the water. When again above the water, she combed her fingers through her hair. No longer was grain imbedded with the strands, rather each piece shinned.  
  
Carefully Annadîn pulled her leg from under the water and examined it. The imprint of a cleat was visible on her lower leg; this bruise was turning black and blue. Above her knee lay an impression of a softball the laces clearly visible. Her left ankle seemed not to be swollen any more, but it stilled pained her to keep weight on it at all times. Next, she took a small knife from the little table beside the bath. Carefully, she shaved her legs with it.  
  
With one last sigh, Annadîn left the bathtub and pulled a towel around herself. She looked down at the clothing on the floor and grimaced. All was dirty and she wished not to place any of it back on her clean body. But before she had to decide what to do, a maid came into the room caring a plain white dress.  
  
"We found this in the hall Lady and we believe it will fit you well."  
  
Annadîn nodded her head in thanks and the woman left the room, with Annadîn's dirty clothes in hand. She fingered the soft material in her hands and quickly pulled it on. Doing so, she welcomed the warmth of the dress for her body was chilling fast after departing from the warm water.  
  
Brushing her hair, Annadîn stood at the mirror in the bathroom. She looked upon the long auburn hair and gave a small smile. It was the only thing she liked about herself. Through all the change, that she had gone through both physically and within her family, her hair had remained the same. And for that she was glad.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"How old is she?" Éomer questioned.  
  
"We do not know." Aragorn answered.  
  
"Around sixteen at the most." Legolas murmured. "She cannot be much older than that."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I do not know. You could not tell with all that filth covering her."  
  
"Well we must find out." Éomer stated.  
  
Aragorn looked to the door. He heard soft footsteps that were barely audible to his ear. There, Annadîn stood in the doorway and looked upon the group. He noticed the soft red color of her hair, and the tan color of her skin. As she drew nearer he could make out a mole under left ear lob, a small one on the bottom left side of her chin, and another about mid way between the two on the jaw line. Also, there was another on her right cheek. When she sat a little distance of the group, he saw the ring on the back of the top of her right ear.  
  
Legolas looked at Annadîn as she entered to the room. She was not a beautiful girl, and he got the sensation from her that she knew that. But neither was she with out fair features. He guessed that a man would call her pretty but he was not sure. There was an almost dead look about her, that pulled and beauty from her.  
  
He studied her features trying to think like a mortal. She had hazel eyes that now looked blue, yet they were slightly different sizes but medium in general shape. Her nose was small and straight. Her lips were very red with the bottom full lip and the top a little less. The skin was tanned and there were moles upon her face. On her cheek and chin line. He shook his head, he did not know now what a man would think of this girl but he could feel that she was not looked upon regularly.  
  
Annadîn fingered her earring for a moment. She looked quickly upon Legolas and Aragorn feelings their gaze upon her. As soon as her eye's gaze fell upon them, they looked away. She did not like having them look upon her. No one did, why now, in this strange place. The hall then caught her attention and she looked around it, always coming back to the throne and the King who usually sat upon it.  
  
One thing repeated in her mind. What was she doing her and where was here? She did not mind being in this alien place. It brought her peace to look upon land that was not covered with buildings or roads. But it unsettled her that she had gone from a softball field to the middle of nowhere. Her thoughts were broken though when a bowl of stew was set before her. She nodded her thanks and continued to think.  
  
The men that had found her had not hurt her as she assumed they might have. She could tell that they did not exactly trust her, but they were not going to leave her. It seemed that they, like her, only wanted to find out who the other was. The man, Aragorn, was in charge she knew. And he wished to figure her out. Like Aragorn, the Elf, Legolas, also wished to find out who she was, this did not escape her. He seemed more compassionate than Aragorn though, why she did not yet know. And lastly, the Dwarf was very amusing. He did not seemed too greatly troubled by her and rather seemed to pay her no mind. She liked this since it was what she was used to.  
  
The conversation between the men stopped while Annadîn sat near. No one talked during the time that she sat there. The air in the room was slightly odd being that Medusled was usually not silent. But this girl seemed to carry the silence with in herself, and spread it out.  
  
Gimli snorted and looked at his friends. "I have never heard these to this quiet unless they were sneaking up on someone." He said point at Legolas and Aragorn. "They're always going on about something. I haven't heard that one shut up about Arwen since they've gotten married!"  
  
A smile broke out on all the men's faces, Legolas and Aragorn looked at Gimli with a slight twinge in their eye. The Dwarf merely shrugged and began to laugh.  
  
"On the topic of Arwen how is she?" Éomer questioned.  
  
"Oh well she."  
  
"I told you," Gimli rumbled softly.  
  
Annadîn gave a smile that barely moved her lips. This went unnoticed by all. She pushed the bowl away from her, being finished with it for sometime and then yawned. Quickly, she placed a hand over her mouth but it did not escape the attention of her finders.  
  
"I agree with that!" Gimli pronounced. "I too could do with a good rest, Anna."  
  
"I am sorry I did not notice the time." Éomer exclaimed. "Come with me and I will show you all to rooms." The group got up and walked down a corridor leading to a large portion of rooms. "Rest well my friends." He commented after he showed each to a door and then disappeared through one himself.  
  
Annadîn was surprised to find when she opened the door that her clothes were piled in a chair all cleaned. Even more to her amazement was that her once red tinted tee shirt was once again sparkling white. She had not been able to clean the dirt from it for many many months. Slipping the dress off and putting on her tee shirt, she slipped into the bed and immediately fell into sleep.  
  
*********  
  
A girl, that was a younger version of Annadîn, walked through a building that could only be a school. She walked quickly, her one strap backpack applying the usual pressure to her back. No one walked with her, but a girl gave her a small smile as she passed. This Annadîn quickly slipped into a room only to reappear minutes later with different clothes and an additional bag.  
  
"Good, one more and you can leave."  
  
Annadîn pushed her arm back and quickly brought it around sending the ball quickly from her grip. A hard pop was her reward for the effort.  
  
"Great! you two can leave."  
  
The catcher got up and walked with this Annadîn to the dug out. "Good job pitching."  
  
This Annadîn nodded her head and quickly gathered her belongings. She didn't want to waste time with pleasantries. Something was eating at the back of her mind and all she wanted to do was go home.  
  
Next, Annadîn was leaving a small car and opened an unlocked door. The house she entered was small for the neighborhood but not small in the least. It was a 5 bedroom, three bathroom house. And this is where she lived.  
  
An eeriness crept upon her as she walked from the foyer into the kitchen. She looked to the right only to be met with her mother, father, and elder brother. Tears were streaming down each cheek. She quickly shook her head and stepped away from the family room where they sat. All she could do was shake her head and keep stepping backwards. Until, her back hit the counter.  
  
**********  
  
Annadîn woke up with a cold sweat on her face and quickly wiped it away. She looked out the window to find that the sun had just cleared the horizon. Letting out a sigh, she sat up in bed and looked around the room, in the growing light. She became slightly startled to find a black shirt and a cream top laid out for her. Throwing the blankets off her, she went to the chair where the new cloths lay and put them on.  
  
Looking in the mirror, she gave a small smile. The clothes fit her perfectly as had the dress the day before. After brushing her hair, she glanced at herself once more. The shirt was in peasant style and was long sleeved, with a ribbon laced up to the elbow so the wearer could adjust the fit of the sleeves. Annadîn undid these so that the sleeves gradually opened. Also, a small tie was at the scooped next to adjust the shirt to the size of the wearer. She left this alone for it fit perfectly so the ribbon simply hung down the front of the shirt. Looking at herself, she did not believe that she wore such clothes. They would never be worn if she were home, but for some reason she did not argue with it. Looking at the mirror as if to say you are not pretty, but this will do she left the room.  
  
There were only two people in the hall when she quietly walked in. The Elf, Legolas, and the King, Éomer, who sat conversing softly together. Legolas looked up when she walked in, so did Éomer to see what his friend was looking at. They nodded their good mornings and resumed their previous activities.  
  
"I received word the other day that Pippin and Merry are on their way here."  
  
Legolas gave an amused smile.  
  
"So, they shall be on their way to Minas Tirith in a few weeks from this time."  
  
"Don't believe that you can handle the two of them together for very long?"  
  
"Oh I know that I could handle the two of them quiet fine by myself, it is the hall that I am worried about."  
  
Both men gave a chuckle before continuing on their dialogue. Annadîn concentrated on her breakfast of potatoes and caramelized onions( that was before her. She pondered this place of Minas Tirith as she ate. It sounded important to her, but why she could not tell someone. The names of cities in this place-or world she guessed you could call it-were so different from what she was used to. Everything was very different if you thought about it that way, she thought.  
  
But the young woman pondered on this no more for she was done with her meal and wished to do a little exploring while there was no one to watch her. She pulled her skirt up to easily climb over the bench and did so. Her movement caught the attention of the two men and her bruise did not escape the sight of either.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Legolas asked a little horrified at the marking on Annadîn's leg.  
  
Annadîn looked down at the bruise created by the result of being cleated(. It was no longer black and blue, but turning a reddish purple(. She looked back up at the men and shrugged her shoulders a bit, giving a slightly guilty yet innocent face.  
  
"No really, what happened?" Legolas asked in a more serious tone while he began to stand.  
  
Annadîn looked at him with a hard gaze that said she was perfectly fine.  
  
"Annadîn." Legolas said softly.  
  
But the young woman let her skirt down and quickly left the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Éomer questioned.  
  
"I don't know." Legolas replied sitting back down. "But I do not believe we were meant to see it."  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
(What I'm thinking of is when you put cut up potatoes and sliced onions in foil then cook them on the grill. (Being cleated hurts a lot. What it is (if you don't know) is simply when a runner slides into a bag or the plate, while playing softball or baseball, they smash their cleats into an unprotected part of your body. It usually happens to hands and arms. But I've seen pitchers cleated in the ankle.  
  
( Okay those kinds of bruises are really bad. They don't really hurt any more, (actually I can't remember) but they are a reddish purple color and if you aggravate this bruise, it will turn a crimson or maroon color almost. So, if you've had one you know their bad. Oh and they usually stay for many many weeks.  
  
A/N: All right that's all. I don't think I'll be able to update this weekend sorry. But weekend means parents, practices, and occasionally tourneys so it's my habit not to update. *Just to let you know. 


	4. Questioning and Horses

Chapter 3: Questioning and Horses

Hey! Hey! Look. 

No not there up there ^ (ßThat's an arrow)

I have double digit reviews!!!

Okay I was happy about it. You don't have to look at me so strange! 

All right, first off I wrote this late at night so….I'm warning you. 

**Cassie-bear01-**Thank you

**Jazmin**- All right, and I'm glad you think her names a good idea!

**Nightshade**-I'm glad you like it. 

**MaverickGirl**-I'm glad you like Annadîn. And ooh sorry but the being stepped I can imagine that hurting. Be thankful it's not your hands though. One of my friends got stepped on with metal cleats and there was practically a whole through the center of it. 

**Lita The Vampire Slayer**-Thank you. And I can't tell you; it would give it all away. *Plus I don't think I've decided what I want to do with her yet.

And special thanks again to **Kiki-The-Random-Maiden** and **Karone. ** 

Now, on with the show…er…story! 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Anna?" Aragorn asked as the girl swiftly walked past him down the hallway to her room.

She simply shook her head and stepped into her room.

"What did you two do to her?" Aragorn asked as soon as he saw his friends.

"Nothing, at least I said nothing." Éomer commented.

"Thanks." Legolas grunted.

Éomer only nodded his head.

"I only asked her where she acquired a bruise that we saw." 

Aragorn looked at his Elven friend skeptically.

"She has bruise on her right leg just above her foot. It is long, extending almost up to her knee and is purple tinted with a reddish hue. I am not one to bruise easily, but I know that something that turns a shade such as that is not good."

"That you are right my friend." Aragorn said. "What did she say?"

"Nothing like usual. She shrugged, gave one of her looks that is become oh-so-classic. When asked again she left."

"Is she of the race of Men?"

Both Aragorn and Legolas looked down at Éomer with a doubtful glance. 

"Did you really ask that?" Legolas asked in disbelief.

"Well yes. I only say because one her height I have never seen a woman so short, two her hair it is very unusual for again a woman, the Rohirrium have blonde and those from Gondor have dark hair not red, hers seems to be a mix of three colors, but prominently auburn. Still the blonde that is contained in it can only be compared to those with Elven blood. She is unconcerned with large wounds that I know I would be. And lastly her silence, no one of the race of Men is ever so soundless."

"He has many points." Legolas confessed.

"True but he has missed a few points. One her ears are rounded so she must have some blood of Men. Second, I do not believe she is from here, not just Rohan but also the whole of Middle-earth, which can make her hair and height irrelevant. Her silence can be seen by the seldom person, and her injury could be common to her. Lastly, only one of the race of Men would pierce their ear." Here Aragorn placed his finger on the back of his ear where Annadîn's ring lay. 

"And again he has many points." Legolas murmured. 

Both men looked at him. "You're not any help." Éomer huffed.

Legolas chuckled softly. "All I have to say is: have you noticed her light tread and her ability to run with out tiring easily?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I have but both I put an answer to. Any man can learn to become light in the feet if they wish, I have learned and I am not an Elf. Also, she looks a very athletic individual, she is a muscular woman."

Legolas nodded again. "You have a point. You must remind me never to get into an argument with you if I can help it, and if you can use simple logic to break down my points."

Aragorn chuckled for a moment. "I will don't worry."  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Annadîn sat in her room day dreaming and thinking, a knock brought her from her current state. 

"Miss?"

Annadîn stared at the door.

"Lady?" The maid entered and seeing Annadîn in a chair smiled warmly at her. "Your presences is requested in the hall at this time."

Annadîn stared at the maid with her eyes wide. Why did they want her? She was no use to the men in any circumstance. It was a wonder they even brought her here, and were being nice to her. She couldn't do anything to benefit them. I couldn't do anything, she thought. 

"Do not be afraid or puzzled child. They wish to talk about arrangements of travel. Or so I believe."

But the young woman did not move from her chair. She shook her head slightly and returned to her dreaming.

"Child you must come." The maid gently pulled Annadîn from the chair by the arm and led her to the hall. "Go on."

Annadîn stood for a moment at the entrance watching the men converse among themselves. The maid gave her a nudge and she was pushed into their sight, and so had to continue in the direction the maid had pushed her. With soft steps, Annadîn walked over to the table that the men were at and sat down diagonal from Aragorn, so that she was a little ways away from Legolas.

"Anna where have you been? I looked for you this afternoon but could not find you." Gimli exclaimed when he saw her.

Annadîn just shrugged. 

Gimli shook his head. "We'll never get a word out of you." He muttered.

But she just blinked; she had known they were trying to talk with her. But she had not known that they wanted to get her to talk. No one had ever wanted to make her talk before, people always said she was a lost cause and left it at that. 

"Why do you sit so far away?" Legolas asked. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her near him, so she was not far away from the group. And then lifted his hand. 

Annadîn stiffened slightly at his touch. She remembered the last person to do such and shuddered inwardly. He had ended up telling her she was a useless wench who would die of her own accord. Quickly, she blocked the memory from her head by listening to Aragorn's comment. 

"Do not worry Annadîn Legolas does not bite the Ladies hard."

It was hard for her to suppress the smile that graced her lips when Annadîn saw the nasty look the Elf gave Aragorn. It was at that moment that the group had food placed before them and all ate in silence.  

A burp escaped the lips of the Dwarf next to Aragorn and all turned to stare at him. His bowl had not been pushed away for but a second when the sound resounded in the hall.

"Gimli." Aragorn said sternly.

"It's a compliment."

The look that Aragorn gave Gimli made the whole table erupt in laughter. Annadîn smiled and shook her head. She looked at Éomer who had been watching for her reaction. He calmed his laughter enough to answer the question in her eyes. "Aye. They do that all the time."

Silence then fell about the hall. Annadîn played with her earring nervously, waiting for someone to talk.

***********

_"Mom and Dad are going to be angry if you do that." A boy said at a girl's arm. _

_'What do you think about this one Max?'_

_"I like it, but Mom and Dad?"_

_'You're a dummy Max, I got permission.'_

_"You can't call me a dummy?"_

_'And why not?' The girl asked the 10-year-old boy._

_"Because ya love me too much!" _

_The girl put the young boy in a light headlock. She pulled away long enough for her fingers to fly through the air. 'You're right I do.'  She then kissed the boy on the top of the head. _

_"Why do you…. wait! How do you have permission?"_

_'Look over there.' After finishing her sentence with her hands, the fourteen-year-old pointed to a man standing at the corner of the store._

_"Daddy!" The boy ran off and jumped into the man's arms. _

_"Are you ready?" A woman asked standing before her with the piercing gun.  
  
_

_The girl nodded her head. _

*******

"Annadîn? Wake up…Come on you're not even in a bed."

Annadîn looked up sleepily at Aragorn and quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Don't even try, I know you were asleep." 

She looked up at the man sheepishly.

"It's all right, don't worry. But I need to tell you this before sleep claims you again. We leave tomorrow in early light. Be ready."

Annadîn smiled and nodded. She did not even realize that Aragorn had been carrying her until he set her on the ground. He disappeared through his door with the words of good night floating back at her. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Shaking her head, Annadîn backed up. She was standing outside of the Medusled in a shirt and pants the maid had given her. The older woman had claimed it belonged to a son that had out grown them, but Annadîn was still nervous in taking them. On her back was a pack that carried the clothes she had been found in; along with the outfits she had worn in the last two days. Again, the woman had given them to Annadîn, saying they fit her much better than they had fit her when she had worn them. 

Quickly looking around her, she was grateful to see Gimli doing the same thing. He was standing back away from the horse looking at it with a small glint of fear in his eyes.  But her eyes were soon torn from Gimli when Aragorn took her pack from her and set it on the horse. That was when he noticed the look on her face.

"Do you know how to ride?"

The young woman gave him a cold stare and it pronounced 'Does it look like I know how to ride?'

"Sorry had to ask you. Well, since you do not know how to ride you will inevitably be on this horse with me." He nodded his head in Gimli's direction. "He doesn't trust the things. Personally I believe that he's scared of them." 

"Don't think I did not hear that!" Gimli growled from where he stood. "I will get you Aragorn as soon as I conquer this horse."

Time passed longer and the two still would not go near the horses. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a look from on top of their steeds. Then, Aragorn turned to look at the two on the ground. "If you do not wish to ride then you two can always run to Minas Tirith. I have spent too much time away already and must be returning." 

Gimli and Annadîn looked at each other contemplating the idea Aragorn imposed. Then looking back at Aragorn Annadîn nodded her head. 

"I'm sorry Annadîn but I cannot allow you to do such a thing." 

Annadîn looked defiantly back at him. It said one thing, why not?

"Because you don't even know where you are!" Aragorn cried exasperated with the young woman. 

Annadîn hung her head and stared at the tip of her cleats. Vaguely she thought that she really should patch up that hole in the right toe of the shoe. 

"I am sorry Annadîn, come we must be going." Aragorn held his hand out to the young woman. She took it and together they placed her on the horse behind Aragorn. "Gimli come we must be off."

Gimli and Legolas struggled for a short amount of time. Then, all four were safely on the two horses. Turning back to the hall they saw Éomer standing before it. He raised his hand once in goodbye and then they turned from the Golden Hall and rode through the city. Their direction, Minas Tirith.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Okay kinda bad I know. But what do you think of her dreams? Well you know what to do

The little button down there is calling your name!!!!

REVIEW

Please.


	5. Guilt and a Forgotten Title

Chapter 4: Guilt and a Forgotten Title 

All right, I've been out of town for a few days and I wrote this in the car. Which was really hard considering once we got to California the highways got really really bumpy. So, that's what I did, went and saw my brother in California (He's in Santa Clara Vanguard)

Anywho anything that is in between these // are thoughts. And they'll most likely only be Annadîn's. 

Oh yeah sorry if the dream things are kinda confusing right now but I have to wait to explain them and yeah well I promise once I figure out how to make it all connect it will make perfect sense. But I was too tired to put one in this chapter, and hopefully in the next few dreams they'll all make sense. 

Now on with thank you for reviewing notes!!!!!

**Maverickgirl –**Glad you liked it. Yeah my little brother does the Gimli thing and I just thought it would be entertaining. 

**Cassie-bear01**- I'm not telling…yet!

** Kiki-The-Random-Maiden **­-??? :::author shrugs and goes on her merry little way:::

**Andreah -**please don't hurt me! 

**Jazmin-** Deal! I liked that look too. 

**Sarah G**- Glad you like it and um yeah….I can't tell you! 

**Jo March**-First off oh Little Woman great story!! Okay sorry I had to do that. I'm glad that you're impressed with it. Because truly I was really thinking it might be pointless, but everyone seems really interested in it. 

**Astronema-** thanks for review and well…what's the point… I'll explain the no speaking thing later. 

**Umi Wave**-Thanks to you too. And yeah the gesture thing is kinda hard. Especially when I'm trying to think of something for her to do other than nod for yes. But I'm glad you think I'm doing well. 

**Sunrunner of Summer**- Oh come on you know you love em! And I'm glad you liked Life of Exile. What can I say about that I wrote myself into a hole. A large one! I'm glad ya love it!

Thanks to everyone like always!!! Love you for reviewing it always makes my day when I get on and see the reviews.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Annadîn." Legolas looked at Aragorn, who shrugged. He had been trying to get the young woman's attention for a while now. But nothing seemed to reach her. "Annadîn?" But it did not help. She sat with her arms wrapped around her knees staring into the fire. 

Annadîn stared at the fire. She remembered what it could do. How a fire could easily dissolve the skin. It was deadly thing that provided so much, but she could not handle the sight. Already she had risked too much by minding it so much. With out being aware of the people trying to get her attention she moved out of the firelight and began to lie down.

"Annadîn?" 

She looked up quickly to find Legolas sitting down right next to her.

"Are you all right?"

But Annadîn glanced at the Elf, trying not to reveal anything.

"Fine you won't talk, even though I have been trying to get your attention for quite a while now."

She quickly looked away from Legolas and right to the fire. She covered a shudder and turned to stare at her feet. 

Legolas looked at the small human with soft eyes. Whatever Annadîn had been doing, she was not going to reveal it. This girl was silent for a reason the question was why. He produced a piece of traveler's bread from his hands and gave it to her. 

She took the piece of bread and ate it slowly. The Elf did not move from her side until he saw her eat the whole thing, which, to Annadîn, was a bit unnerving. With his absence, she curled slightly on her side and pulled her cloak around her. 

^^^^^^^^^

"She was scared again last night." Legolas muttered.

"I know I heard her whimper." Aragorn sighed. 

The group had been riding for many days and was very close to Minas Tirith. But they noticed since Aragorn had reminded Annadîn that she didn't know where she was, the girl had become closed to them even more so then when they had first met her. And during the nights something haunted her sleep for it very rare that they did not wake to see her scrunched in a tight ball or hear her whimper. 

"Has she said anything?"

The Elf and Man looked cynically on Gimli.

"It was just a question."

"And you know the answer quiet well." Aragorn said quietly. 

 Later in the night Legolas sat next to Aragorn. "She is pulling away." Legolas whispered to Aragorn in Elvish.

"You think I have not noticed!" Aragorn whispered fiercely. "I am sorry my friend." He had the seen the shocked look his outburst had caused to skitter across Legolas's face. 

"You cannot blame yourself Aragorn."

The mortal shook his head. "It was fine until I opened my mouth. Now it has only become worse."

"Maybe Arwen will be able to help when we arrive." Legolas whispered hopefully. 

"Maybe." Aragorn replied.

Annadîn lay, her head on her arm, and she regulated her breathing-over the years she had perfected faking sleep and now she used it. She could hear Aragorn and Legolas conversing in low tones but the language was strange and she could barely hear over Gimli's snores. Exhaling she gave a small sigh knowing the snores would cover it. This had seemed a dream, a mere figment of her mind until Aragorn had told her her fears. And as his voice had echoed in her ears her, hearts had become fearful and she knew it was no dream. 

/You can't get hurt in dreams, not like that. You've never felt like that in dreams, only in life, in waking./

Time drew on, the darkness fell greater, and she heard the snores of another man. She knew it to be Aragorn who now slept also. Turning her head slightly the stars came into her view and she stared in wonder at their magnitude. She knew better than to close her eyes and sleep. It brought reality full force around her. As night continued to wear on, she wondered if somehow her reality was just a dream. But then quickly she diminished the idea. She had always been able to speak in her dreams. This could not be a dream. 

^^^^^^^

"Anna." Gimli muttered. "Anna wake up." He said louder. "Anna come on get up, we have to go." Gimli poked the girl in the back with the handle of his axe. 

Annadîn jerked away and quickly caught the stick that had so rudely awoken her and pushed it upwards.

"HEY! Do not do that again!" Gimli boomed. He had narrowly escaped the axe blade.

Putting her cloak back into the pack on Aragorn's horse, Annadîn stared coldly at Gimli, but only for a second.  

"She has a point Gimli you should not have woken her so. You should know better." Aragorn commented.

Gimli huffed and slumped away to where Legolas pulled him atop the horse.

"We're almost there." Aragorn told Annadîn.

She nodded her head and allowed Aragorn to pull her up and set her on the back of the horse. 

About two hours into riding Aragorn felt Annadîn grow limp and her lightweight fall against him. Her hands, which were usually clasped close to his upper stomach, were now loosely clasped. He shook his head and kept his horse moving. He could not stop now; she would be fine he told himself she hadn't fallen off yesterday. 

"She did not sleep again last night." Legolas called to him from his horse.

"Are you sure? She seemed asleep when we were talking."

"Either the sleep was light or she is very good at pretending. She did the same the night before. After we heard her whimper, she awoke. I watched her but her breathing regulated but I am not sure if she ever fell back into sleep."

"Surly that would have been obvious Master Elf." Gimli called to him.

"At least I tell the truth! And admit when I do not know for sure."

"But it does come in handy. And I have a knack for getting out of those sticky situations even if a little exaggeration is used. It's better to escape from mucking the stables!"

"Well at least I do not snore so loud an avalanche becomes possibility in mountainous areas."

Gimli huffed, which only made Aragorn laugh harder.

"At least I speak!"

Aragorn stopped laughing immediately and Legolas's eyes opened wide. All looked at the girl leaning against Aragorn in sleep. All released a breath to see that she still slept on.

"That was uncalled for." Aragorn said in a voice strong with disbelief and anger. After these words were said, a thick air settled on the three and they spoke no more.

Annadîn woke up to find the agitations in the air. She pulled away from Aragorn and sat up straight, her hands once again clasping at her wrists. Looking between the three friends, she opened her mouth but quickly shut it. 

Aragorn felt Annadîn straighten up behind him and knew she had woken. He was glad that she had remained asleep during his laughter, he would never have wished for her to hear Gimli's comment. Catching a small movement from Legolas, he turned to question him, but the Elf simply shook his head. 

Legolas wasn't sure he had seen it. But he knew that his eyes were not deceived. He had seen her open her mouth but quickly shut it. Had she tried to speak? Or was he making a small yawn more than it was? He shook his head again. He did not know.

^^^^^^^^^^

Annadîn could not distinguish the rest of the days to Minas Tirith from each other. She would stay up during the night afraid to sleep and in turn sleep while riding. You can't have nightmares when its light she thought. All that she remembered was Aragorn making her sit before him. He said he did not have to worry about her falling off the horse when she fell asleep.

Looking around Annadîn knew she practically staring but could not help it. The city was large and much different from what she knew to be a city. Never before had she seen a city that rose in levels as Minas Tirith did. The horses climbed to the very top where they went to the grandest building there. She watched as the guard only bowed slightly to the group. He looked oddly on only her but just for a moment before he was out of her vision. As they clamored off their horses people rushed about whispering excitedly behind their hands. Annadîn watched them wondering what they talked about.

"Your highness." A young man murmured bowing deeply to Aragorn. Aragorn nodded his head and walked on. 

Annadîn looked curiously at the young man. As she did so, the young man looked curiously back at her. For a second they stood there wondering about the other before both went on their way. 

Annadîn rushed after the small group and they entered the building. She looked around as they walked in, wondering what significance the beautiful place had. As they walked, she thought about the young man and then it hit her, exactly what he had said. Your highness. Aragorn was not just some man she though. He was a king. 

The sudden news brought her to a halt and she closed her eyes briefly. She heard Gimli stop in front of her so she knew she would not be lost. Opening her eyes, she stared at them. But they were not looking at her. A woman had appeared and now was talking with the three. As she looked at their backs, she wondered what else they had not told her. 

"You're back!" The woman exclaimed happily.  Annadîn watched as she hugged Aragorn and then Legolas. "You're not leaving me next time." She scolded them. 

Annadîn watched as she looked up from Aragorn's arms and stared right at her. For a moment, Annadîn stared right back. But then looked away. This was not her place she thought, it was not for her to question who these people were. With her head bowed at the ground, she could still feel the woman's eyes on her. 

Legolas looked on Annadîn for a moment, and saw the anger and wonder in her eyes. "Uh oh." He whispered.

Aragorn looked at his friend. He had heard the whisper. "What?" he questioned quietly in Elvish.

"We forgot to tell her." Legolas whispered back.

Aragorn looked questioningly at the Elf and then realization hit him. He was the King of Men, and Annadîn did not know. She would not know. He smacked himself mentally. If she did not recognize places like Rohan and the Misty Mountains how was she going to know who were kings and who were wanderers. He let out a string of Dwarfish curses, causing all to look at him. 

"Annadîn I'm sorry." He confessed trying to catch her eye, but she would not look up from the floor. "I forgot…."

But Annadîn looked at him for the briefest second and her look said one thing, yeah right. 

^^^^^^^^^^

"I forgot! How could I forget something like that!"? Aragorn fiercely questioned himself. 

"Aragorn you could not have known."

"But I did Arwen. I knew. I knew she did not know where she was. I reminded her she didn't know where she was. I yelled it at her." 

^^^^^^^^

Legolas, Gimli, and Annadîn walked down a corridor. About halfway down, Gimli said good night and let himself into one. Legolas bid his friend good night and kept walking beckoning Annadîn to do the same. As she walked, Annadîn noticed the beauty of the building. She would have been in awe if it had not been for her anger that bubbled underneath.

/Why should they tell you anything? They don't know a thing about you! So why do they have to tell you things if you don't say anything? But I never tell anyone anything! Being a King is kind of important, you'd think….They don't have to tell you anything!/

Annadîn walked on with her head down, her anger boiling knowing that in her head she was right. She did not have a right to know especially when they knew nothing. But this made her all the angrier because she wished she had the right. A throat cleared above her and she looked up. 

"You'll stay here."

Annadîn looked at the door and nodded. She placed her hand on the doorknob and began to turn it.

"Annadîn don't be mad with Aragorn. He did not mean to not tell you. But he has been in a stressful state for a while."

Annadîn nodded looking at the door. 

"I'll be in there if you need anything." Legolas pointed to the door across from hers.

She looked at the direction his hand pointed. And for a third time nodded, but did not look at the Elf.

"Good night."

Annadîn then opened her door and stepped inside. She let out a small breath but again straightened seeing a young woman about her age standing in the room.

"Hello. I'll be your maid. I would call you Lady but I have a feeling you would not like that."

Annadîn gave a smile. She liked this girl, but why wasn't she acting like the rest?

"I am also disliked by the staff here, so we have something in common."

Annadîn shook her head. It was amazing that this girl knew what she was thinking.

The girl smiled. "Since I don't know your name I'm sorry but I will not give you mine."

Annadîn looked at her with raised eyebrows an amused look on her face.

"It's only fair." The girl said.

Annadîn smiled while shaking her head. 

"There's water prepared for you in the bathroom." She pointed towards it. "And I will be back tomorrow to wake you."

Annadîn gave her one nod, and a smile as she left the room.  She gave a small sigh. 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Wow, I don't think I have anything to say its miracle. Okay wait I lied. I put up a new story (Again you say. Why don't you just finish this one! But actually I've been writing that one since January and I finally finished it while in the car. So really all that is, is typing it up. So don't worry I will work on both!) 

Oh yeah I have one more thing to say REVIEW!!

(Kinda amusing I was online and then I noticed that this story had twice as many reviews as my other. Kinda weird. I know, I know never tell us again!)


	6. Talks, Names, Work, and Trust

            Sorry I haven't updated guys but my parents decided to take a week off of work and I can't type when there home because then they get all noise and well I don't want to talk about it. But then I got writes block but I'm all better now and I hope that you enjoy 

this!

            **Check out When the Strong Soften! It's a new story and I fell kinda bad because only one persons reading it so just give it a peek and drop me a line telling me what you think Please!!!!!1 (I don't want to have to beg!)**

            ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

            Chapter 5: Talks, Names, Work, and Trust

            "Wake up! Come on I will not throw water on you and make extra work for myself now rise from that bed!"

Annadîn sat up in the large bed. 

"Good now that I know you are alive."

She gave a small smile at her maid's cheerfulness, and good humor. On any other occasion, she would have been furious for being awoken but today she was not. Her dreams had been haunted with the walk down the small corridor into the kitchen, and the tear stained faces of her family. 

"Well I am not going to do all the work. Hurry get out of bed, breakfast is in half an hour."

Annadîn's brows came together, and a pout was put on her face. It said one thing do I have too?

"Yes you have to go. You missy are a guest of the King and it would be rude indeed not to show up to breakfast."

/That would be rude! Try not telling me he was the King! It's kind of a hard thing to forget. Especially since you have to rule a whole damn land!/

But never less, Annadîn got out of bed and over to an armoire. She had brushed her teeth and washed her face, while the maid had scurried around and made the bed and straightened the perfectly clean room. Pulling the heavy wood door open she saw her clothes-both what belonged to her and what had been given-hung up or folded in drawers. Immediately she reached for the cream blouse she had received in Rohan. Next, for an ordinary black skirt.

"Oh no! You cannot wear those! They will have my head for letting you dress so informally. How about this?" She touched a dark green dress that would have suited the day.

But Annadîn shook her head. She did not mind wearing a skirt, but a dress that was entirely another matter. Long the two young woman fought-the maid verbally, Annadîn with gestures-until they settled on an outfit. She would wear the top that she had been given in Rohan, along with a dark blue skirt with leaf and vine designs on it, which had been made for her during the night. 

Annadîn sat down on the small bench in front of the vanity wearing the latter. She looked at her reflection and turned her head to the side. With the grime cleaned away, she appeared much prettier. But soon shook her head, she wasn't pretty but she did not believe herself ugly, just plain, ignorable. 

"Do you have an idea what to do with your hair?"

Annadîn nodded.  She reached up, parted her hair down the center, and began to braid one half. 

"Is that all you are going to do."

She pointed to the bottom half of her hair and drew a line above it, saying she was going to leave half of it down. 

"At least put these in it." The maid produced two ribbons the exact color of her skirt. "Please?"

Annadîn almost laughed despite the anger that had once again risen due to the subject of Aragorn and being King arose. She nodded her head. A few minutes later her hair was braided, the ribbons intertwined, while the bottom half cascaded unbraided down her back. 

The maid smiled at her. The young woman was about to speak when a knock sounded through Annadîn's quarters. Quickly, the maid went to the door and opened it, while Annadîn simply turned around to face the door still sitting at the vanity. 

Annadîn quickly glanced at the door and then away, Gimli stood there, a little nervously, noticeable even from her quick glance. 

"Anna I came to get you for breakfast, I thought that you need help to the dinning hall. Unless you suddenly know everything about Minas Tirith and the house of Aragorn?" 

Annadîn shook her head, looking down at the floor.

"Well come on then."

She stood up and went over to the Dwarf who snorted. Annadîn caught words through the snort, something that sounded very much like 'silly humans.' Her maid cast her an encouraging smile and Annadîn left walking next to Gimli. 

^^^^^^^^^

"Did she say anything?" Aragorn drilled Legolas for answers.

"Aragorn you know extremely well that Annadîn did not speak a word, even in her anger."

The two sat at the table, breakfast was almost ready to be served. 

"Are you sure?"

"Aye, I am Aragorn. It was almost as if she would not even respond to my words anymore. She barely nodded when I talked. Much less, give one of her looks. She has barely lifted her head since arriving here." Legolas told of her strange behavior from the night before.

"Well maybe she was remembering where to go."

"Aragorn you know that is not truth you speak. You know as well as I that there is something wrong."

"You think I do not! I can only blame myself, but her reluctance seems to come naturally."

"I know Elessar, I used to be able to communicate with her, and now I cannot even get her to look at me!"

"Look." Aragorn told Legolas softly.

Legolas turned his head to the door. Gimli had just entered and with him was Annadîn. "I believe that is to show us he did not truly mean his words."

"Apparently so." 

^^^^^^^^

Annadîn sat in her usual silence as Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Arwen talked. She picked at her food not really interested in it but knowing she needed to eat. Pulling apiece off the biscuit in her hand Annadîn placed it in her mouth. 

"I like your hair."  
  


Annadîn glance up quickly and noticed it was Arwen who had given her the compliment.  
           "It is simple yet elegant."  
           She looked at the she-Elf slightly in disbelief but soon covered it. She smiled a little at Arwen and then looked back down at her half eaten plate. This had been her activity for a few minutes now, she wished to leave go back to her room, find out her maid's name since Gimli had said hers. But something kept her in the seat. She guessed it must have been the thought that Aragorn was King, so there must be some educate here she did not know.   
           "Is anything ailing you Annadîn? You have barely touched your food."  
           Annadîn recognized Legolas's voice and simply shook her head.

            "Are you sure?" It was Aragorn this time.

            Annadîn nodded she was quite fine, in that case at least.   
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
            Aragorn looked at Annadîn the worry evident in his eyes. Arwen placed a hand on his arm and gave him an encouraging smile, telling him to wait. He nodded his head and Arwen spoke up.  
            "Do you wish to talk to any of us?" She questioned.

            Annadîn shook her head.

            "Well if you wish to, we will always welcome your company."

            Annadîn nodded, her eyes glancing at the door.

            "Yes, you can leave." Arwen told her with a smile on her lips.

            Once Arwen gave her permission Annadîn stood and walked out of the doors. In the corridor, her maid stood waiting for her.    
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
            As soon as the door was shut, Arwen turned to her husband. The two were now in their chambers. "She is frightened of you, Legolas, and Gimli."  
            "So that is why she does not look us in the eyes anymore." Aragorn stated.  
            "You mean she did once." Arwen asked.  
            "Yes." He replied. "She was very good at communicating with her eyes and her face. I am sure she still is; Annadîn can say so much that way. But as soon as we left Rohan she no longer would truly look at us-not even Legolas who she seemed to understand her quite well-to say anything."  
            "Something happened, what?" Arwen searched.  
            "I yelled at her." Aragorn whispered. "I told her she did not know where she was."  
            "That is it!" Arwen exclaimed.  
            "What?" Aragorn said forcefully.  
            "You reminded her she was in a place she did not know."  
            "Of course!" He shouted. "She is frightened of us because she does not know what to think of us. We were the first things she saw- I assume-but that does not stop her from being afraid of something that she is not used to."  
            Arwen nodded her head.   
            "So all we have to do is get her to trust us again. And maybe she will speak."  
            "Maybe." Aragorn whispered.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
            "Well since I now know your name I will call you by it Anna. It is Elvish I assume since it rolls off Queen Arwen's tongue so well-I heard her speaking with the King last night. And since it is Elvish I will stick with Anna like Master Gimli because I cannot pronounce Elvish names very well."  
            Annadîn gave her maid the biggest smile that any in Middle-earth had seen so far from her. And she raised her eyebrows.  
            "All right, I am going to tell."  
            Annadîn cocked her head to the side.  
            "Yes now, my name is Serina."  
            Annadîn stopped and placed her hand out in the air. Serina stopped too and placed her hand in Annadîn's and they shook.   
            "Now we should get out of the hall before someone comes and I get in trouble."  
            Once the two were inside of Annadîn's chambers, Annadîn looked at Serina with a confused look on her face.  
            "Because if they see us acting as equals I will get in trouble for forgetting my place."  
            Annadîn eyes opened slightly wider then usual and she shook her head.  
            "I do not wish that to happen either."  
  
^^^^^^^  
  


            The rest of the day Annadîn spent in her room. She did not know what she did or even if she did do anything, all she could remember afterwards was that she stayed in the room by herself. And the next memory she had was of her walking with Queen Arwen in the gardens. 

It was the second day after Annadîn had arrived. As soon as breakfast was finished Arwen had taken Annadîn's arms and had led her to the gardens saying she wished to converse.

            "These gardens are beautiful but are nothing compared to those in Rivendell."

            Annadîn looked at Arwen questioningly.

            "I assume that you have noticed that I am an Elf."

            Annadîn nodded.

            "My home was in Rivendell before I wed Aragorn. It was one of the three main cities where the Elves of Middle-earth dwelled. My father, Lord Elrond, founded it many hundreds of years before." 

            Annadîn looked at the she-Elf with wide eyes.

            Arwen gave a small smile. "Yes hundreds of years, Elves are immortal creatures."

            The young woman looked upon the Elf with her head tipped question in her eyes. 

            "No, I shall not be immortal any longer because I fell in love with Aragorn and it is on Middle-earth that I chose to reside. Anyway, Rivendell was centered in the middle of the wilderness and for not disturbing it; great gardens grew with wondrous plants. But I am afraid there is none left to look upon them. Perhaps only the animals, for my father passed to the Undying Lands some years ago and so Rivendell is less grand then it once was." 

            Annadîn looked away, sadness in her eyes. So, she thought, she will never see her father again.

            "Do you know where you are?" Arwen asked gently.  
            Annadîn looked up at Arwen, her left eyebrow scrunched making her eye close slightly, while this occurred there was a look of sadness and confusion on her face as she shook her head. The look said I have no idea.  
            "You have never heard of these places that I have spoke off."

            Annadîn looked Arwen right in the eye and shook her head.

            "Do you want to tell me anything?" Arwen tried again.  
            Annadîn simple gave a small shrug and then shook her head slightly. 

            "All right but know I am here if you ever wish to speak as are the others, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli."

            The young mortal cocked her head to the side, her eyes slightly wide.

            "Yes they wish very much to talk to you. I am sure that you have noticed this. But know that they are worried." Arwen walked off leaving Annadîn in front of her room.   
  


^^^^^^^^^

 The next day Annadîn rose early and dressed in a simple black shirt and a simple blouse. She was pulling her hair up in a ribbon when Serina walked into her room, sleep still visible in her eyes.  
            Serina laughed when she saw Annadîn. "You are so bored that you are eager to do chores around this place."  
            Annadîn shrugged.  
            "You are a nut case Anna."  
            Annadîn gave her a simple look and had one point, so? it said.  
            "Ah pointless, come on then."   
  


^^^^^^^^^

            "Legolas will you try?"  
            Legolas sat in a tree in the gardens. Arwen had sought him out to talk to him about Annadîn. He let out a sigh before replying. "Yes Arwen I will try." Then he looked down at her. "Do you know that with your mortality you have become more annoying."  
            Arwen gave him a smirk. "I know." And she walked away.  
            Legolas looked up at the window that he knew to be Annadîn's. His thoughts soon ran away with his mind.  
            /Why is she doing this? The silence, it's unbearable for me to see someone do something like that, especially when they are meant to talk. But she does this willingly? How could she bring something so foreign on herself, unless foreign is such a better thing then something familiar? That does not sound right, it's confusing. And yet, it makes sense. Oh, why is the race of Men so confusing? I am the one who gets to figure her out.........why? This is going to be frustrating!/  
            Legolas swung down from his spot in the tree and went in search for the young woman. They did not even know how old she was, he thought. How was he supposed to get her to trust him and then get her to reveal the reason for her silence? Another deep sign escaped his lips and he left the gardens.  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^

  
            Serina and Annadîn spent the day cleaning. The two worked well together and were soon on their last room. Serina giggled as Annadîn picked up some rather vile rages to take to the laundry, her nose scrunched.   
            "You are really too good for this."  
            Annadîn shook her head.  
            "Yes you are."  
            Annadîn shook her head again and rolled her eyes.   
            "Fine, believe what you will. But I shall always say you are too good to do this dirty work." 

            Annadîn pointed to Serina's mouth and then to Serina herself, telling her that the words were the same for her as well. Serina blushed at her friends comment.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
            "Where's Anna?" Gimli questioned. "I have not seen her all day."  
            "Neither have I," Legolas responded.  
            "Have you looked for her maid?"  
            Both looked at Aragorn with wide eyes. "Why?" They both questioned.  
            "Simple because the two are together."   
            "Oh." Gimli stated.

^^^^^^^

"Anna? Anna wake up, you have to go to dinner with King and the others."

After waking from the nap-she had fallen asleep once she had gotten back from helping Serina-Annadîn simply shook her head.

"Oh stop being pig headed you are their guest and if you do not go………"

Annadîn let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"Good because I always wanted to put you in this." Serina pulled a maroon dress from the armoire, a smile on her face.

Annadîn bathed and then put the dress on. She let Serina do her hair. Annadîn smiled as Serina did it, she was so excited she got to play with her hair. With Annadîn watching carefully, she pulled half of the young woman's hair up. Then that hair she divided into small sections twisted it and pinned it up. She pulled some strands down and let them fall in her face after they were curled slightly. Then, she curled the ends of the hair that was left down and smiled into the mirror.

"There you go Anna, already for supper with the King and Queen."

Anandîn rolled her eyes and hugged Serina. 

"See I told you it would not be that bad." 

Annadîn raised an eyebrow. But at that moment, there was a knock on the door. She watched as Serina went to the door a grin on her face. As the door was opening Annadîn knew there was a look of confusion on her face. Serina smiled at her and then, there was Legolas.

"Hello Annadîn."

Annadîn nodded her head looking at her feet. 

"Annadîn?"

She looked up into his eyes and saw the confusion. And she knew that he saw the pain and worry in her own eyes, for concern replaced the confusion. 

"I will not hurt you, this I promise." Legolas whispered. He had seen the worry in her eyes; she was worried about him about being around him. Keeping eye contact with her-which was a great feat for she had not looked directly into any of their eyes in many days-he reached a hand out to her.

Annadîn looked into the Elf's eyes and saw his worry about her. She was confused why worry, why for her. But he kept her gaze something that she had being trying not to do for a great length of time. She looked down at the hand extended to her and for a while that was all she did. Contemplating whether or not she wanted to trust these men, that Elf. But she found herself wanting to trust them, for then she would having something familiar in this strange world. 

Slowly, very slowly she reached her hand out and set it in Legolas. She was reaching out and trusting her saviors.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Yay! I'm done okay here are all the wonderful stuff about my reviewers!!! 

       **Kiki-The-Random-Maiden**-Yes I would agree being a mute would be hard.

       **Jo March**-Thanks. And I updated as soon as I could.

       **kurleyhawk2**-I'm glad you like it.

       **Skye**-I'm not offended I know what you mean. Thanks, I am glad you like it and to know her past and silence your gonna have to keep reading. hee hee its the point! *winks*

       **Evil Ducky**-I don't know if I've said this but I love your name anywho .........maybe she will maybe she wont.........oh glad its not a mary sue

      ** Andreah**-Sure you wouldn't I completely believe you *rolls eyes* I'm glad you like the maid *beckonds closer "I like her too"*

       **Sunrunner of Summer**-I'm glad you loved chapter 5 becuase I enjoyed writting it. Hungering for more so you don't eat you read to eat....walks away shaking her head mumbling about weird people *wink*

       **MaverickGirl**-Shrugs hey they could forget maybe.........I think oh well they did.........but it makes it.........uh interesting.

**Please push little review button at bottom left, thank you.**


	7. Pillow Fights and Tears

                Okay guys **I'm placing a warning on this chapter** simply because I wrote about half of it after I had drunk/eaten a homemade frappacino. (We have this mix and its really neat you just put that in the blender with some milk and ice and there ya go. But it's a chocolate mix and well, my sister and I decide to use chocolate milk so I had a large about of coffee and chocolate in my veins …. )

            So I think you got that then … silliness may ensue 

            ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Chapter 6: Pillow Fights and Tears

The guests and the King and Queen sat in the dining hall alone, as it had become their custom. The four talked and Annadîn, like always, remained silent but she did watch them-something she had not done in many days. She studied Arwen, who she had looked upon these days but had never studied. Noting her features Annadîn decided she must have been one of the most beautiful Elves for even in her mortality there was great beauty, beauty that far surpassed any of mortal blood. It was Arwen's eyes that captured her attention though, they were bright but sadness was cloaked in them, wisdom of many years, years that passed many mortal lives, and those years of wisdom shone in her eyes. 

Next, her eyes traveled to Aragorn, or Elessar, as she had heard him called. She wondered why she had never suspected him to be more then a commoner; his stature was far beyond that of any she had seen. It commanded attention and whispered a strong heritage, a line of Kings. He appeared to be about forty years old but his eyes told a different tale. They were laced with pain and love, knowledge and wisdom. She knew just studying them that he was far more then he appeared to be.

As she studied the King and Queen, she did not notice that someone was studying her. Legolas, though he knew her features well, studied her. He watched the eyes, they gave away everything, and they were the windows to her feelings, to her soul. They were hazel but tonight had turned a deep blue. And tonight the dominant feeling in her eye was wonder. He guessed it was wonder at Aragorn and Arwen they were both captivating beings. Legolas was most surprised at her sudden change.

He had but questioned her, used her name, asking her to look at him for he had wished to see her eyes, eyes that had once told him so much. And she had yielded to his request and he had suddenly been looking into the eyes of a vulnerable girl. Not the girl that they had met, who, though did not know where she was, had a strong will. No, this girl had torment in her eyes, of what he did not know. But it had been present.

Annadîn could feel eyes on her, she always could, and she turned her gaze to Legolas. And for a second they battled, but Legolas looked away. She did not like it, never did. No one looked at her more then once but here everyone always was watching her, studying her, why? Her eyes fluttered close. When she opened them, she looked right into Aragorn's. She looked at them then dropped her head and then slowly looked back up question and sadness in her eyes. It was the only way she knew how to convey what she wanted to say. She was sorry for everything. For making him worry, for being a burden, for becoming angry, for accusing him. 

A smiled flittered across his face and it reached his eyes. "Of course." He whispered. And then, "But you must forgive me." 

Her eyes opened wide, she was surprised at his request. She was in disbelief of such a thing. Why would he ask her to forgive him, when he had done nothing. He did lie to you though and for that he is sorry, her mind told her. Quickly she nodded, echoing his first words, of course. 

In her surprise, Annadîn knocked her fork off her plate. Legolas-who was seated next to Annadîn-reached down to catch the fork. He was not worried about not catching it so his moves where made to catch it right before it hit the ground. But Annadîn moved as she had the first day that the three had met her. Quick for the race of Men. She grabbed the fork half way to the ground. 

Embarrassed Annadîn put the fork down on the table and looked at her lap. She could feel her faces flushing and closed her eyes tightly willing it to go away. 

"Master Elf I believe that Anna has better reflexes then you do." Gimli stated as if announcing that the sun was shining. 

Legolas looked up with eyes that burned. "Master Dwarf at least I have reflexes to call upon."

Gimli snorted. "I do not care what I do and do not have. It is you who names yourself next to perfect. It is you that my heart cries for when a mortal can out do you." A grin spreading across his face no matter how hard he tried to keep a straight face.

"If your head was but a few more inches from the ground I would cut it off." 

"Oh Master Elf I remember words very similar to those once spit at me and yes I believe it was you who defended me."

"But who is here now Gimli?"

"You would die before your stroke had fallen." Aragorn remembered, saying it out loud, the mirth visible in his voice. He looked up to see Annadîn staring at him confusion in her eyes. He winked at her and bid her listen to the rest. "All we need is Éomer to pretend he is me and all would be complete." As he finished, a chuckle escaped his lips. 

Annadîn and Arwen looked on the Man, Dwarf, and Elf as if they were crazy. Arwen knew the story and found it rather amusing that they should bring up such a thing at the table, but she still worried about their sanity. Annadîn on the other hand was complete lost and confused. Though she could feel a chuckle wishing to escape her lips, rather a smile fell on her face, one of pure enjoyment. 

"Oh stupid Elf doesn't even realize that he is saying other people phrases. And then makes the whole company become wild." Gimli muttered to himself. "But I do admit it is pleasant to see a smile on Anna's lips." He said louder. 

Everyone around the table nodded and looked at the young woman. She rolled her eyes, but the smile did not leave her lips. Cocking her head to the side, she looked at Aragorn questioning him.

"See Annadîn the three of us were trying to rescue our friends Merry and Pippin from Uruk-hai." Everyone noted as her eyesbrows knitted together at the mention of Uruk-hai. "And we were passing through Rohan. Éomer and his men were riding back from duty when we-alright I- called out to them." Aragorn had seen the looks on Legolas and Gimli's faces.  "They surrounded us and that Dwarf," He jerked his finger at Gimli, "angered Éomer who told him he would cut off his head if it stood but a bit higher from the ground. And Legolas here, the ever protector, told Éomer that he would die before his stroke fell and so on and so forth. But that does not matter and I believe I have just confused you." 

Annadîn looked at Aragorn and nodded. She bit her lip keeping herself from laughing with none of their knowledge pushed her fingernail into her arm to distract herself from the laughter bubbling inside. 

"I believe that is enough tales from the wanderings of these three. It is time for bed." Arwen rose from her chair and left with Aragorn. 

Legolas, Gimli, and Annadîn left together.

"That was a different time Anna," Gimli continued. "There were foul things about, some still linger but most have been killed. The War of the Ring is something that I do not wish to relive even if I do get to relieve those happy moments. But I have them here," he tapped his head. "And can call on them any time I wish. Good-night, Anna, Legolas."

"Good night Gimli." Legolas told his friend.

Annadîn nodded. 

"You do not know of the War of the Ring do you?"

Annadîn looked at Legolas the confusion of the name had been evident in his eyes. She shook her head, not knowing what to feel or think about such a thing.

"Is war unusual to you?"

Annadîn looked at Legolas and shrugged, her face half in confusion half in acknowledgement. She did not know how to communicate to him the meaning of war to her. By the weapons that the three had carried when they had found her, she knew that war to them was very real, very different from war to her.

As they continued to walk, Annadîn noted the thoughtfulness on the Elf's face. She went to her door and was half in her room when Legolas called her name. Turning around she found him but paces from her door. 

"I believe I have something I wish to show you tomorrow, if you do not mind."

Annadîn smiled and nodded her head. 

"Good. Good night Annadîn."

She nodded her good night and closed the door behind her.

"See I told you it would not be that bad. I heard the laughter and Legolas is going to show you something tomorrow!" Serina exclaimed helping Annadîn with the dress. 

Annadîn looked with her friend with a cocked eyebrow and a serious look on her face. But it slowly cracked and she began to smile. 

"No I wasn't spying I swear! I was just checking up on you."  Serina added dully. 

After pulling the nightgown on, Annadîn threw a pillow at Serina and hit her smack in the face. 

"Ow that was hard you wench!" She screamed picking up the pillow and through it back at Annadîn who side stepped away from it. 

The two young woman ran around the room throwing pillows at each other, Annadîn hitting Serina, and Serina hitting air most often then not. There was one time when Annadîn slightly leaped trying to get away from a flying pillow when she bashed her leg with the healing bruise into the bed. She could feel it throb and knew that the healing had been reversed. 

"All right, truce! I call for truce!" Serina gasped between giggles and breaths. 

Annadîn nodded firmly and stuck out her hand. The young woman shook. 

"Let me help you with that hair." Serina sat Annadîn down at the vanity, took the pins from the auburn hair, and untwisted the small pieces. Eventually she combed the hair and then smiled at Annadîn. "I am done Anna, I need my rest so will leave now." 

Annadîn nodded she could feel her eye lids drooping as she stood. 

"I will be back to wake the wench up before Mr. Pretty comes." And Serina quickly left. But before she had taken five steps from Annadîn's door, it opened and a pillow was hurled at her. 

"Anna!" She shrieked picking the pillow up turning to her friend.

Joy danced in Annadîn's eyes when she looked up Serina. She enjoyed being with this young woman. But she shrugged a grin on her face and stuck out her tongue. 

"Oh I am going to…." Serina mumbled. "Don't think you are getting this back!" Serina exclaimed and then walked off with one of her pillows as a hostage. 

After closing the door, Annadîn went to her bed and lay down. But her dreams were not filled with the happiness that her night had held. 

^^^^^^^^

Legolas heard the laughter and the shouts from his room. He went closer to the door to listen to the words. 

"I'm going to get you not matter what, I swear!" 

Then seconds later. 

"You wench! I have not hit you but once and you have hit me ever time you threw one!"

The yells continued but always in the same voice. Serina's voice. Legolas knew it was the maid; it was the maid who spoke, the maid who laughed, the maid who called for truce. He was waiting, waiting for the sound of another voice, Annadîn's. But he knew he would not hear it. 

His thoughts about the girl were jumbled. He knew that she had intrigued him and worried him with the silence. But why did he want to know the reason? It must be that it is unusual, he thought. 

^^^^^^^

_The young Annadîn-_who was in the other dreams_-stood before a closed door. Carefully she placed her hand on the knob. The door swung open revealing a little boy's rooms, no older then 10. Toys littered the floor and a blanket was carefully placed on the pillow of the hastily made bed. Small clothes hung in the closet whose door was ajar. Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at the room. It looked as though someone had just left it, but yet there was no dirty clothes, no cups of juice, it had not been touched in many days. She walked into the room slowly, tears gliding down her cheeks. A step would be taken and then a few seconds later another but they were faltering steps. _

^^^^^^^

A knock on the door woke Annadîn.

"Anna you need to get up now!" Serina came into the room, her face stony as if something was wrong. "Anna come on! I don't have time today." 

Annadîn rose from the bed and the morning ritual began as it always did. She washed herself as Serina straightened the room and picked out an outfit. Coming back in the room Annadîn saw the plain white dress and slipped it on. The sleeves reached her wrists the skirt of the dress going to her ankles. There were no designs of extra fabric on this dress; it was plain and simple white dress. After putting it on Serina helped comb her hair, but all the while the maid was distracted.

Annadîn turned and looked at her. Her eyes confused her head tipped.

"Nothing's wrong Anna."

Annadîn stared hard at Serina.

"Really I am just tired."

There was knock on the door and Serina hastened to open it. Gimli stood outside the door; he always came to get her for breakfast. Annadîn stood and walked towards the door but as she went past Serina, she gave her friend's hand a squeeze and then left. 

During breakfast, Annadîn thought about her dream and the odd way Serina had acted this morning. All the while her fingers played with the ring in her ear. She picked at her food not interested at all in it. 

"Annadîn?" It was Aragorn's voice. 

She looked up at him her expression was tired and questioning what he wanted.

"Your eyes are green today." He noted.

Annadîn nodded and plucked the shoulder of the dress telling him it was the color.

He nodded. "Does anything ail you?"

Annadîn paused for a moment thinking of her dream and of Serina and then shook her head. 

"Are you sure?" It was Legolas this time.

"Pay these worry warts no heed Anna if you simply wished to be left alone."

Annadîn gave a small smile. Then turned back to her food and ate some of what was on her plate. She did not want them to worry anymore then they already did about her. 

After the meal was finished, Legolas took her and began walking down strange corridors. He was talking but Annadîn did not notice. She was lost within her own mind, her fingers still playing with her earring. It was not until she felt a gentle hand pulling her fingers from her ear that she realized that she had even been touching it.

"You will make quite a large hole in your ear if you continue that Annadîn."

Annadîn gave a sheepish smile.

"It seems that you are distracted today, and by the looks of your face not a good distracted. Let me trying and keep you from the thoughts if that is all right with you?"

She nodded her head, anything to stop her mind from plaguing her. 

Legolas then helped her memorize the passage from the dining hall to her quarters. Then from the gardens and to other places she may need. Finally, before lunch he took her down a corridor telling her to remember it but would not tell her where they were. 

"Close your eyes."

Annadîn looked at him reluctantly.

"Please?"

She rolled her eyes and then closed them tight. He led her into the room they were before holding her hand. They stopped just inside and he closed the door. 

"Open them." He whispered.

Annadîn opened her eyes, they went wide, and she dropped his hand. A large smile spread across her lips and her eyes twinkled. Books, thousands of books, surrounded them. She heard Legolas chuckle next to her but she ignore him walking up to one of the shelves. Her fingers trailed over the bindings, some of the titles she could read others were in strange languages. 

"Can you read?" He questioned.

Annadîn nodded. Rolling her eyes at him saying, why wouldn't I be able to read? 

"Good because I though you might want to learn about Middle-earth."

She looked at him quizzically.

"This is where you are. This world is called Middle-earth."

So close to Earth, she thought, yet completely different. She continued to walk about the room her hands trailing across any book she came across. This was a sanctuary in this strange place. There were books-things she loved, and the smell of ink and leather mingled together in the air. These were smells she loved. 

"Annadîn come here."

She obeyed Legolas and went to the table where he had set down two books. 

"These are in the common tongue, I assume that is what you can read."

Annadîn looked down, yes they were in English she could read them, but why did he call it the common tongue. She looked at him for a moment closing one eye slightly, then her face returned to normal, and she nodded. 

"Good. These are the history of Middle-earth*. The beginning," he pointed to a book with about two hundred and so pages in it, "and the War of the Ring." He pointed to another larger book. Two maybe three times the size of the other. Legolas took another book of the shelf and placed it with the others. "This you should read before the one on the War of the Ring. It shall explain quite a bit."

Annadîn nodded and she began to pull the first book towards her. But Legolas placed his hand on it.   
            "Annadîn."

She looked up at him questioningly. 

"I must tell you before you read these. I am mentioned in these, but not necessarily by my name." 

Annadîn noted he looked flustered but kept to herself.

"I should have told you when you found out about Aragorn. But I do not like the title………it is useless………sets people apart."

She took a step back, confusion on her face. 

"I am a prince Annadîn. A prince of Elves … well what else would I be a prince of … but I am sorry I did not tell you. I thought perhaps that you would get mad or would not trust me or do something else." He finished lamely. 

Annadîn looked thoughtful. /At least he told me and I did not have to figure out by guessing and hearing people call him highness. But why didn't he tell me before. Oh but look he's flustered by it. It is rather humorous if you think about it considering he was babbling on about how it's a pain. Oh but he still was not honest to begin with. I wish they would tell me these things before … actually he did tell me this before I found out another way, there is no way I can get angry at him about it./ Inside Annadîn smiled knowing her mind was going on about who knows what just talking to itself. She nodded her head to him, shrug slightly, showing him it was okay, at least he told her. 

He gave a small grin at her reaction. "I think we should go it is about time for dinner."

The two went to the dinning hall. Legolas had waited a few minutes to leave after Annadîn so that she could find the way on her own. She had gotten there rather easily and grinned when Gimli had let a small cry of surprise when seeing her alone.

"So you figured out the winding corridors then!" He exclaimed.

She shrugged, more or less she had. 

This meal Annadîn again sat in thought. But instead of the dream and Serina, she thought about Serina and Legolas. She sighed inwardly, why am I here? And what is going on? She thought. 

When the dinner finished, she got up from the table and made her way to the library. She sat at the table where the three books had been left and opened the first one with the history of Middle-earth. How long she read she did not know. But a throat clearing made her look up. An older woman probably near her fifties stood before her. When she looked at the woman, she immediately curtsied. 

"Hello Lady Annadîn." She stumbled across the name, making Annadîn frown. "I am in charge of all the maids here. And I shall be your new maid. That filth who was your maid before has been released and I hope you do not judge us all on the wench's account." The harshness in her voice as she talked about Serina startled Annadîn.

But the shock soon wore off and she became angry, very angry. She closed the book in her hand, trying to hide her anger. But this older woman went on about how inappropriate and inconsiderate Serina had been. Annadîn gripped the book hard and stood quickly. She did not want to her the woman's words. Flying from the library-book in hand-she paid no heed to the woman's yells and ran to her room. 

She threw the door open and slammed in shut. Then she stood and seethed for a moment but the anger did not ebb. She put the book down rather roughly on the vanity and kicked her shoes off. One hit the wall another the door. Then she swept her arm across the vanity making everything save the book fall to the floor. Bottles broke sending different things on the floor. The bed sheets she ripped off the bed, the pillows she threw. And then she fell on the bed. Her head on her arm and angry tears escaped her eyes. Silently they rushed down her cheeks falling onto her arm and the bed beneath. 

^^^^^^^

Legolas quietly knocked on Annadîn's door. The head maid had told him that she would not answer and the old maid would not enter the room. Aragorn was busy and Gimli was down with the other Dwarves, who were still in Minas Tirith helping restore the city. Again, he knocked lightly but received no reply. Silently he opened the door and was astonished at what he saw. He slipped in and shut the door before anyone passed seeing the damage. 

It looked like the wind had moved everything from its place. Bottles, a comb, a brush, ribbons and other things littered the floor near the vanity. Shoes were at odd places. He had almost tripped over one when he entered the room. The sheets from the bed where strewn across the floor, the pillows were here and there. On the bed Annadîn lay, her head resting on her arm. Dried tear marks on her face. 

Cautiously, so not to disturb her, Legolas picked the pillows up from the floor and put them back on the bed. He moved Annadîn's head from her arm to a pillow. Immediately her body curled on her side. He put the sheets over her as they should be and then turned back to the room.  

The shoes he picked up and put back into the armoire. The hair things he placed back on the vanity. The broken bottles he picked up without any noise. And disposed of them. Coming back into the room with a rag he whipped up anything that had spilled. The room now in order he left, wondering what had caused her do such a thing. His fingers trailed across the book on the vanity as he passed it by. Then, he was gone. 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

*The history of Middle-earth I'm thinking kind of like _The Simarillion_.

            Thanks to all my reviewers as usual!! And here we go

            **Andreah**-Thank you like always. :::: rolls her eyes and then points and laughs as muses take her away in the straight jacket :::::

            **Sunrunner of Summer**- ::: scratches her head and walks away . . . ::::

            **MaverickGirl**-no offense or anything but I think you just summed up my last chap with that review. Anywho glad you liked it. Personally, I thought it might be kinda confusing but I don't know. 

            **Cassie-bear01**-Glad you liked it. And as for your questions: never thought about it, working on it, and I'm not telling. (Wow I feel like a seven year old ::: shrugs and goes to next reviewer ::: )

            **Kiki-The-Random-Maiden**- Thank you for reviewing, I am glad you like it (or so I assume since you keep reading it). :::: walks away shaking her head and trying not to wonder about Loko and Kiki and the whole hurting thing :::::

            **Skye**-Glad ya liked it and maybe.

            **Sunrunner of Summer**- ::: walks back no longer able to ignore her while mumbling about how weird she is ::: Here's your next chapter and I um half of your ideas came true …. I guess well um thanks for reviewing. 

                Oh yeah that little button in the left hand corner isn't just there to look pretty!!!! 


	8. Fixing Problems

            Chapter 7: Fixing Problems

Okay reasons for updating so soon:

A) I got excited reading all of the reviews . . . not really though but hey I almost have 50!! There are 46 up there right this very instant (watch there probably won't be but oh well.)

Okay real reasons

A) I got excited from writing the last chapter . . . and the reviews helped some too . . . you never will know will you so review fast to this chapter too and perhaps another chapter will suddenly appear!

B) I heard Rooney on the radio . . . well my sister heard Rooney on the radio in the car and called me up and told me in so making me very excited. So, I was really excited and began writing again.

C) I'm having a lot of fun writing this!! And just wanted to figure out what my mind had planned.

D) I won't be home next week so I figure update as much as I can. And then when I get back and school starts!!! Ahhhhhhh school its back!!!!!!!!!! 

E) **I heard Rooney on the radio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Oh yeah, I know there are people out there who are reading my story (s) and not reviewing ::: shakes finger at them but smiles anyway ::: if you are one such person it's alright, just drop me a line whether on my review or send me an email (Rilyaloome@backwards.com) And tell me hi! 

And now what you really want to read . . . 

**ROONEY ON THE RADIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**    Yes, I did have another frappacino today.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Annadîn woke in the middle of the night. Her dreams haunted her, the walk into the kitchen, the little boys room. Sitting up she lit the candle on the nightstand. And then carefully she lit the other candles around the room. It was then that she realized that someone had picked up the remnants of her tantrum. Everything was back in order, the only reason she knew it had really happened was that the bottles were gone from the vanity. All had shattered on the stone floor. 

Quickly crossing to the vanity, she picked up the book of Middle-earth's history and sat down in a chair pulling a table to her with many candles on it to produce enough light to read by. Then, she opened the book and got lost in its depths. Later when the sun rose, she did get up and change but went immediately back to the book.

^^^^^^^

Legolas knocked on Annadîn's door. It was still early morning but he wanted to see if she was all right. No answer came from within so he noiselessly opened the door. He stepped inside and closed it behind him wondering if she was still asleep. But when he turned back around, he smirked. 

Annadîn sat in a chair her back resting against one of its arms, her feet on top of the back. Her black skirt was pulled up and tucked around her knees so it would not get in the way. She had on his tunic that he had given to her after they had just found her. The sleeves were pushed up to her elbows, and in her hands, she held a book. Quickly she held up her hand, index finger raised, telling him to wait a moment. Then pages later, she closed the book marking her finger in her spot and looked up at him. 

She tipped her head to the side wondering what he was doing in her room. But the expression on Legolas's face when she looked up was enough to make her forget her confusion for a second. The look was of bewilderment and question, the same question she had seen in his eyes when he had seen her bruise. After this thought crossed her mind she remembered the way in which she was sitting and pulled her legs from the back of the chair and set them on the seat, pulling her skirt back down to cover all of her legs. 

"I thought you said it was nothing." He said indicating her leg.

She simply shrugged, an unconcerned look on her face.

"A bruise should not last this long Annadîn." 

Again, she shrugged it off.

He was about to ask her again, but the look in her eye was the same as it had been when she had left him during the last questioning on the same subject. "All right, I'll give it up."

Annadîn smiled and pointed to her bed and the leg. 

"So you hit it on the bed."

Annadîn nodded.

"On purpose?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but the movements seemed stiffer then usual. Opening the book up, her eyes immediately went towards the pages. 

"Annadîn?"

The young woman looked up, pieces of her long auburn hair falling into her eyes. Swiftly she whipped them away and waited for Legolas to speak.

"I am going to the dining hall for breakfast. Are you going to come?" 

Annadîn shook her head. She rubbed her stomach a pained look on her face; she told him she did not feel well. 

Legolas nodded. "All right. I shall see you later."

She nodded, her hazel eyes once again devouring the book in her hands. When the door closed behind him, she pulled her eyes from the book and got up. Stretching slightly she put a ribbon in the book to keep her place and then closed the book. Too lazy to slip anything on her feet, she slipped from her room, book in hand, in the direction of the kitchen-Legolas showed her how to get to it the day before. With only managing, to get lost once she arrived at the door to the kitchens and entered.

Few people noticed Annadîn as she walked in. She was grateful for this because no one questioned her when she took two slices of bread and two slices of cheese. Then she departed from the hungering fumes of the kitchen and quickly walked to the library. Inside she found a secluded corner and with book in hand, she curled up to eat and read. 

^^^^^^^^^

"Where is Annadîn?" Aragorn questioned.

"I do not know, I saw her this morning in her room but I left her there. Why?"

"I have been looking for her all afternoon and have found no trace of her anywhere."

Legolas shrugged he did not know where she was. He was still slightly hurt but her attitude. She had just seemed to be acting normal once more and then she refused his company this morning.

"What bothers you?" Arwen asked.

"Nothing . . . she said she did not feel well this morning. I suspect that is all." He quickly shut his mouth and continued to eat dinner*. 

^^^^^^^^^

The rest of the day and the next two no one could find Annadîn. She did not show up for meals but her maid did not inquire about her, so all assumed that, the girl, Serina, -for they did not know that the maid had been dismissed-had been seeing her everyday. 

In the mean time, Annadîn would sneak to the kitchens and grab her meals, and then she would sit in the library all day. Sometimes she read and others she just sat there thinking or trying not to think.  This continued on for another four days, until Aragorn-by accident-figured out where she was. 

^^^^^^^^

"Oh not again!" The head cook wailed. But when she came upon the King, she immediately asked for her pardon.

Aragorn gave it, but did not let her go. "What do you mean by again?"

"Well sire, someone-I suspect that girl you brought back from Rohan-has been in here three times a day stea . . . taking food. Nothing large, enough for a small meal each time, but that still does not keep me from getting annoyed with it."

"How long has this been occurring?"

"Um . . . about seven or eight days your highness."

"Thank you." And Aragorn departed from the kitchens. 

He walked down the halls in heavy thought. So, Annadîn had been quite well, opposite of common thought. And in fact had been 'stealing'- as the cook had practically said- food from the kitchen. Well he, thought walking down the corridors, if I were young and was taking my meals directly from the kitchen where would I be? Aragorn went to the gardens and to some secluded halls. Finally, he found himself in the library searching through the books. He found Annadîn quite some time later staring at the ceiling; her legs draped over one of the chair's arms while her head rested on the other. An opened book on her stomach upside down. 

Stifling a chuckle, Aragorn approached her. "Annadîn?" 

Upon hearing her name, she looked at Aragorn and once realizing who it was, she immediately went to change her position. 

"Do not bother yourself so." Aragorn said plopping down in the only chair near by. "I too enjoy to sit in a chair, in comfortable positions." He winked at her. Looking at the books around him, Aragorn began to speak again. "So you have been here for the past week?"

Annadîn nodded, watching the King.

"A good place to hide, but from what?"

She shrugged not meeting his eyes.

"Something happened Annadîn, what?"

But this time she shook her head. 

"Did something change as of late, that maybe you wished did not occur?"

Looking up hesitantly Annadîn nodded. 

"Does it have anything to do with us?" Aragorn stated implying Gimli, Legolas, Arwen, and himself. 

She shook her head.

"Good!" Aragorn exclaimed placing his elbows on his knees rubbing his hands together*. "Well now that I know it has nothing to do with me . . ." He grinned like a little boy and continued to think aloud. "Now is it something material that is bothering you?"

Annadîn shook her head. Putting a confused yet disgusted look about her face, it said, why would you even ask that?

"Well I had to ask. So it has to do with someone."

Again, she nodded.

"So something changed as of late . . . something with a person." Aragorn went over what he knew for truth.

The young woman nodded her head confirming what he said.

"All right," Aragorn said getting up. "You come to supper and by the time we are finished eating I will have fixed what ever has gone wrong with this unknown person."

Annadîn looked up with a disbelieving look on her face but nodded. When Aragorn left her, she picked up the book off her stomach. It was the complete tale of Beren and Luthien, for she had already finished with the history book, A Hobbit's Tale, and the book on the War of the Ring. All had intrigued her but had not gone into much detail, excluding A Hobbit's Tale-which had quite a lot about hobbits in it.

^^^^^^^^^

Aragorn left the library and immediately went to the kitchens again. But the head cook told him that no one had communicated with the girl when she had entered. So, that was one group of people off his list. Walking down hall after hall trying to figure out who would have caused Annadîn's predicament he ran into Legolas. 

"Why so thoughtful Estel?"

"I am king am I not Legolas?"

The Elf nodded.

"But truly it is Annadîn, I found her . . . "

"Oh where?"

"In the library . . . "

"Of course! She was so enthralled with the books I gave her! Sorry Estel I had completely forgotten about that." 

"So it seems. Anyway, she said that she was upset about something that had changed about a person here in Minas Tirith. But I cannot figure out who, it is not one of the four of us." 

"You talked to her." Legolas asked eyebrow raised.

"You know what I mean." 

Chuckling Legolas agreed perfectly. And soon his and Aragorn's thoughts turned in the same direction. While thinking about the people who Annadîn had associated with, his thoughts turned to the day when Annadîn and Serina had had the pillow fight. "Of course!" 

"What is it?"

"The maid-girl, Serina. I have neither heard nor seen her in the last week or so. And Annadîn has not been seen around here with her I assume."

"No she has not." Aragorn murmured. He changed his direction and started towards the servants' quarters. Entering the halls, where they lived some began rushing around while others just watched him.

"Is there anything you need sire?" A woman asked curtsying, her head down.

"Yes, please bring the head maid to me."

The woman scurried off and came back sometime later with an elderly woman. "Your highness." The woman stated giving a low curtsy. 

"The young woman who was maid to Annadîn, what happened to her?"

"She was released sire."

"Why?"

"She did not act according to her status, she went gallivanting around your home with the girl in tow." 

"So you let her go for becoming friends with my guest?"

"No . . . no your highness. I let her go for disobeying rules."

"So I assume you were the one to do so." 

"Yes your highness."

Aragorn nodded. "Where is she?"

"The maid, sire?"

"Yes the maid."

"She was dismissed." 

"Dismissed from my home?" He asked a little more harshly then he desired.

"Yes your highness."

Taking a deep breath Aragorn looked down at the old woman. "Where is she then?"

"The third ring*."

Nodding curtly. "You are dismissed." 

The woman went to move away, back to her activities. 

"No, you are dismissed." Aragorn repeated putting stress on the dismissed part.

"Your . . . your highness?"

"You ma'am dismissed the only person who Annadîn had bonded strongly with so far in Minas Tirith. If you were so blind as to not see the relationship between the two and forget rules for once, then I do not wish to have you among my staff." Aragorn then left, calling a messenger to him. Telling the man to collect Serina and bring her to him. 

"Was that not a bit harsh Aragorn?" Legolas questioned.

"Aye, it was. But I shall not have someone here, who has not the best interests of a person in mind."

Sometime later, as Aragorn sat in his quarters, the young woman, Serina was brought in. She curtsied low, confusion and fright on her face. 

"Do not be frightened child. I only call you back so that I can beg you to once again take up the spot in my service that you once held, being a maid and friend to Annadîn."

The young woman looked up. "Beg, your highness, you would never have to beg me to do that." And then she smiled. 

"Good, then will you please be in Annadîn's quarters after supper has finished."

Serina nodded, curtsied once more, and left the room excitedly. 

^^^^^^

Annadîn pulled on a dress over her head. She did not even notice what it was. The one-sided conversation with Aragorn ran through her head-plus she really did not care what she wore. Next, she brushed her hair, freeing all the tangles that had made themselves during the day. Her thoughts got slightly side tracked when this happened due to the question arising in her mind of how those tangles got there. Probably with all the times I change positions she thought.

After putting a pair of shoes on her feet, she left her quarters and went to the dining hall. She met Gimli near his room and he greeted her warmly.

"Anna it has been ages since I have seen your face!" He exclaimed a great smile on his lips and in his eyes. "I thought perhaps you might be only a very tall hobbit and had dug a hole, swearing to stay there for the rest of your days." 

Annadîn smiled and rolled her eyes without letting Gimli see. If only he knew the other meaning of his words, Annadîn thought taking the comment in the non-offensive way. 

"But those are creatures that I like," Gimli went on. "They love holes and food the two greatest things on Middle-earth."

Annadîn would have snorted had she not choked it in her throat. And so, she listened lightly as Gimli went on about hobbits. Without either of them noticing, Gimli's babble lightened the mood that had been set upon Annadîn for days now. 

"Ah so nice it is to see you Annadîn." Arwen commented. 

Annadîn nodded and ducked her head a little, slightly embarrassed by her actions. 

"Do not, it is hard when one you hold dear leaves." Arwen murmured to her.

The young mortal looked up into the Elf's eyes and her mouth twitched. A found look meant for Annadîn lay upon Arwen's brow and in her eyes. All, even Annadîn, enjoyed the rest of the meal.

"I shall see you tomorrow at breakfast." Arwen told Annadîn. 

The girl nodded as usual not really understanding the meaning of her words. 

"Come." Legolas told Annadîn, for the young woman had stopped walking.

Annadîn half listened as Gimli and Legolas chatted. Her hand was on her ear playing with her ring, when her full attention was pulled to the Dwarf and Elf.

"You what!!" 

"Called her a very tall hobbit," Gimli said nonchalantly.

Legolas lifted his eyebrows and looked at Annadîn who nodded in confirmation. "Why?" he questioned looking back at the Dwarf.

Annadîn was bemused by the exchanged. She knew what a hobbit was from her readings and if taken the right way-as she did-being called a very tall hobbit could be a good thing. The two friends beside her went on about the subject and she began to ignore them once more. 

"Good night Anna, and I will see you tomorrow morning will I not?"

Annadîn nodded to Gimli who took refuge from the Elf's comments in his room. Soon afterward, Annadîn arrived at her own door. A good night from Legolas was heard as he did the same and then the door closed behind her.

But as soon as it was, something clasped onto Annadîn and it became increasingly hard to breath. The thing-or rather person-pulled away, they squealed, and then hugged her again; and this time Annadîn hugged them back. 

"Oh I'm back!!! King Elessar brought me back!!!" Serina* exclaimed. 

^^^^^^^^^

Legolas was only slightly surprised to see Aragorn in his chambers when he closed the door. He nodded his head to the King waiting for sound from the door across the hall. Then a squeal came-from Serina no doubt. 

"Oh I'm back!!! King Elessar brought me back!!!!" There was a pause then, "Oh do not even try that look with me! You and I both know you missed me!" 

Both strained their ears and heard pillow hit the door. 

"Oh no . . . you are not going to win this time I . . . swear." The last word was muttered in a lower tone. 

Both Elf and Man grinned and Aragorn opened the door. "Thank you my friend," he muttered and strolled from the room. 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

*Dinner- um yeah I don't know if you guys have picked up on this or not but dinner=supper. All right just didn't want anyone confused.

*Elbows on his knees blah blah blah- okay think boys on a baseball bench or girls on a softball bench whatever you prefer (get your head out of that gutter!!) 

*Third Ring-yeah I don't really know . . . no make that I don't know which ring or level of Minas Tirith that she would live in so . . . . 

*Serina-I think I said that she had blonde hair but can't remember for sure and can't find the place where I mentioned it. And if she does then well, she is one lucky citizen of Minas Tirith probably the only blonde there. Didn't want anyone telling me I'm dumb because I made the girl blonde when really the people of Minas Tirith had dark hair. 

REVIEWS

Thank you everyone!!!

**LadySiri**-I'm glad you like it! And you and everyone else, including me!! 

**Kiki-The-Random-Maiden**-Yes I wonder about you!!! I updated!! And yes its another update ::: walks away wondering where all the enthusiasm came from ::::  ::: Oh yeah ROOENY ::::

**Andreah**- :::: strokes chin thoughtfully while watching muses but soon stops and shakes her head ::::  Um maybe . . . but I'm not saying anything!!!!!!!!!!  Oh yeah she's back!

**MaverickGirl**- Throwing a tantrum reminded you of falling asleep in the car??  Oh well, Serina left because I wanted to have Annadîn trash her room and well that's the only way I could think of doing it. 

**Jazmin**-Look Look I updated very soon. But I think that's the obvious part. As for answers to questions . . . it could be Annadîn can't talk, it could be the magic, or it could be self-inflicted (that sounds bad but you know what I mean).

**Sunrunner of Summer**- Nice run on. And as for the Legomance thing, I'm not saying anything because I have no clue! She got her maid back and about her past or when she was little its coming I just figured out about three chapter that I want to write so I just have to get there. 

**Dragonfly-**I'm glad you like it! And answers on their way . . . . 

Look at the pretty button . . . click pretty button . . . type words in the pretty box!!

Okay well someone wanted a description of Annadîn (well another at least) so here you are. She is about 5'3" so only comes up to Aragorn and Legolas's shoulders. Or so. Her hair is long and auburn, and she has hazel eyes that change colors. Um she's not beautiful but she's pretty. Has moles on her jaw line on the left side and one on her right cheek, almost full bottom lip and a smaller upper lip and do you need to know anything else? Well she's muscular and tanned. So I believe that's about it. Okay I'm done have fun now buh-bye. 


	9. Nightmares and Arrivals

Chapter 8: Nightmares and Arrivals 

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating you have no idea! When did I last update? Oh yes, I have it now. I went to band camp (Whoa!) had a ton of fun while I realized I can't march-but I'm definitely better than the freshman. And then I had the weekend and we started school up so that takes us to about the 11th. For the last three or four weeks I have been adjusting to my classes, fighting with the idiotic counselors at my school, and trying not to get my butt kicked by my AP class-which is my favorite class now. Plus on top of all this the lab top wasn't working so I couldn't get on to access the internet, and my dad broke the internet on the big computer so I still can't get on it at this moment! So, that's what's been going on at my house. 

Oh plus my BF moved to Detroit and her sister is living in our house now. I live with 6 other people now . . .      

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Annadîn woke to Serina's usual jokes and smiled as her friend threatened her with all sorts of tortures if she did not rise. Groggily she sat up and yawned excessively. 

"Sorry but that will not get you out of anything Anna. Up! Up! You have to be at breakfast in 15 minutes."

Annadîn rolled her eyes and went to lie back down. 

"No you don't!" Serina exclaimed coming over and pulling Annadîn off the bed. "I was not kidding, breakfast really does start in fifteen minutes!" 

The two young woman got Annadîn dressed and cleaned up in a matter of minutes. Serina was just fixing a piece of hair into place when there was a knock on the door. 

"Wait a second please!" Serina yelled. "There, now I wonder who our visitor is today?" She said walking towards the door. As soon as the door opened, Serina curtsied and let the person enter. 

"What happened in here?" Aragorn exclaimed.

Annadîn gave a weak smile. Suddenly her hand was raised to her mouth as she hid a yawn. 

"Ahh. I guess someone stayed up late last night." Aragorn teased.

Annadîn nodded meekly and left with Aragorn to the dining hall. 

It was in the middle of breakfast that the usual group was disturbed. A messenger came to the King and bowed before him. Still on his knee, he began to speak. "I am a messenger from the Riddermark. I come ahead of Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Perigrin Took to warn you of their coming. They shall arrive here in two day's time." 

"The Hobbits!" Gimli exclaimed, a grin spreading about his face, and a look of remembrance in his eyes.

Aragorn chuckled and turned back to the messenger. "I thank you for your news. Please join us and relax. You may return to your realm after you have rested. But take as long as you need."

The messenger bowed and left.

"Oh Anna wait 'til you meet them!" Gimli was giddy with excitement. "They are marvelous creatures! Merry and Pippin can eat more then humanly-even dwarvenly-possible!"

Annadîn nodded her head. She knew about hobbits, from what she learned from books in the library. And the names were familiar but she could not exactly place them. She was mulling over her thoughts for a minute longer when it hit her. They were part of the Fellowship that had been formed years ago. 

The three "men" continued to talk about Merry and Pippin retelling tales from their experiences. Annadîn looked around her. All three had been going on for quite some time now and even though she was interested, she had blocked them out without realizing. As she looked at-her now normal-companions, she caught Arwen's eye. Arwen nodded her head towards a door, Annadîn nodded. The two stood up and left the hall practically noiselessly. 

"Oh those three once you even mention the word hobbit they talk for hours." Arwen bellowed.

Annadîn gave a warm smile. 

"Sorry Annadîn but you know how they get. But you will enjoy Merry and Pippin. They are fun loving creatures that no matter what will always find some mischief. Perhaps they are the key to you? Maybe we will hear a laugh escape your lips while they are here, it is almost impossible not too." 

Annadîn gave another smile. She was intrigued and wished to meet these two. Arwen said a good bye and left her to her own demise. But as the Queen walked off Annadîn heard her muttering about how Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were still probably chatting away like teenage girls. 

The next two days were a whirlwind. All the three hunters would talk about was Merry and Pippin. Annadîn found herself taking refuge in the secluded corners of the library not just to read, but also to get away from the talk of the halflings. Even with this constant murmur, she was anxious to meet them. 

It was a day before the two arrived that Serina found her in a comfy corner of the old library. 

"Ah I see you are not out and about hearing the three chatter constantly about the halflings."

Annadîn rolled her eyes, and stopped herself from making choking gestures.

Serina smiled at her friend. "So you are as sick as I am about all the talk."

A firm nod was the answer she received.

"I love the two though they do seem to send the whole place into an uproar."

Annadîn raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh so you have not heard this tale." A mischievous grin spread across the maid's face as she settled into a chair near Annadîn. "See the last time these two were here they stole something of Aragorn's-I'm not really quite sure what it was. So the King ran-okay maybe not ran more of hurried-down the halls calling out their names. I swear it was a bear looking for his dinner. Once he found the two-who might I add where laughing so hard they were crying-he not only retrieved his belongings but also gave them a repayment. He set dinner that night an hour and a half later then usual. The poor hobbits were so frightened they missed dinner they ran about yelling." At this point Serina was chuckling. 

Annadîn smiled brightly imagining the seen that the three must have made. 

*******

_I've forgotten what if feels like _

_To feel normal_

_To be normal_

_And I've forgotten what food tastes like_

_The way it tastes right_

_The taste buds taste right_

********

She kept smiling until her friend disappeared from her view. Then, the mask fell. She wondered what it would be like to joke like that again. Annadîn could not remember what it was like. She felt different, out of place, like she had never felt before in this strange world. In her mind she went over the story, went over the actions of her friends. But no matter what she could not remember what it was like to be carefree. Nothing came to her about what it was like to joke and play. What it was like to crave jokes. And for once in a long time, she wished she could be like that. 

Never had she wished for a thing as simple as that in a long while. Everything had always been complicated, tied to what happened years ago. But now all she wanted was to forget. She wanted to be like her friend. 

For a long while, she sat and mulled over what it would be like to be free of all her burdens. Her feet left the library and took her outside into the magnificent gardens. But she did not notice the change of view.

*******

_Well I wake up in so much spit and sweat _

_It is not normal_

_What is normal_

_I go to bed _

_When I wake up _

_After cleaning all_

_All the spit and sweat_

_Now I'm _

_Sh sh Shakin_

_Sh Shakin_

_I'm Sh Sh shakin_

_Sh Shakin now_

*******

Annadîn opened her eyes and found herself in the gardens. She blinked repeated and stifled a shudder. Not remembering how she got there, she sank to the bench behind her. But as she closed her eyes and figured out the last thing she remembered, she began to shake. 

How odd it seemed for her to want such things as being normal. She would never be normal and she never was normal. But still it was strange to came back to reality after spacing out and realize that she was wishing for something that had never plagued her before. Well never truly plagued her; she guessed she must have accepted the fact somewhere along the rode that she would never be able to have a normal life again. 

Shaking her head to clear her confusing thoughts she left the garden. Her rooms soon came into view as she walked down one of the many corridors. The moonlight was coming through her window and when she saw it was giving her room a celestial glow. A small smile of remembrance was set on her features for it reminded her of all the times that she had stayed up just waiting for the moon to shine upon her and make her troubles disappear. It was with comfort that Annadîn readied for bed. And soon she was lying, head on her pillow waiting for the sand man. 

******

_I tossed and turned_

_All night cause I_

_Cause I was looking for_

_For an ending_

_This was so because because _

_I watched all day_

_The "Neverending Story" with Atreyu_

******

^^^^^^

_The young Annadîn waved to her friend, she walked up to her door. The clouds in the sky were ominously waiting and it would soon rain again. It had rained early during practice but coach had not let them stop practicing.  She opened the heavy wooden door. The cool air from outside quickly mingled with the air from inside. Breathing in deeply she closed the door letting her nose smell the grass one last time before the door clicked shut. Bending over she took her flip-flops, which she had taken off, and placed them on her step. Her backpack landed on top of them and the sound of the books and binders slapping together echoed throughout the foyer. _

_That's when she noticed it. The eerie quiet. She had never heard the house this silent before. Only at night when the magic powders of the sand man had been laid on all of the family's eyes, and she sat up avoiding the sand man for a little longer. She shrugged her shoulders releasing the tension that had built up there, so they were sleeping. _

_Then going to the left, she went to the small corridor that led to the kitchen. The dining room -to the left of the corridor- remained the same as always, empty. The bathroom on the right in the corridor was empty. Then, she turned her head to the left and peeked into the laundry room. Shoes lay inside so she knew someone was home. Her socked feet padded loudly on the wooden floor. It went straight to her heart and made her muscles tense. Why was it so quiet? She had never heard soft steps echo, but now as she did she wished never to hear it again._

_The lights of the kitchen were off, it was the first thing she noticed when she left the small corridor. She turned to her right, something was making her look, but as her body moved her mind screamed at her to stop. She did not want to see what was waiting for her; she knew, what ever was there would not be good. Her eyes looked into the family room, the kitchen table separating the two rooms._

_What she saw made her back up. They were there, all of them, except one. One was missing. Where is he? her mind screamed. The tears struck her. She watched as they fell freely from her mother's face. Nothing could halt their flow and her mother did not even try and brush them away. Their trails were slick with thousands of tears, which glided noiselessly down her cheek and fell from her chin. _

_Quickly her eyes went to her father. He too had tear-stained cheeks. And still more fell down his face. This wasn't right, her mind screamed, they are mistaken._

_Her head kept shaking it wasn't true they were lying! But her eyes roamed to her older brother. And as she watched the first tears fell from his eyes-they were his very first, she could see that his cheeks were completely dry-tears were then brought to her eyes. The crystal water droplets danced melancholy down her brother's cheeks and glided off of his face. She shook her head one last time knowing the desperation was evident in her eyes. But she was met with pain. He nodded slowly, strongly, in confirmation, never breaking eye contact. _

_She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Slowly she closed it, but not before a tear slipped inside, and she tasted its saltiness, creating a bitter taste. And she knew from that moment on that her life was to be smeared with bitterness. _

^^^^^^^

******

_The next day came_

_But not a beam of light_

_Because the blinds were shut_

_SH SH SH _

_Shut so tight_

_I fell out of bed_

_Laced in spit and sweat _

_It made me very cold_

_It made me very cold_

******

Annadîn awoke in a cold sweet. It was late morning for she had tossed and turned most of the night, sleeping little and far between. She sat up immediately and stared at the other side of her room. 

Why did she have to recall that day? It had been haunting her dreams for four years now. Wasn't it enough yet? She wondered. Couldn't it just leave her alone! That was all she wanted but it would not stop, it never stopped. But the thing that frightened her the most, was that it was revealed in clear detail. She had truly felt this nightmare. Usually it was but snatches of the incident, pieces; enough to evoke memories but not enough to make her this frightened. 

Quickly Annadîn rolled out of bed and opened the curtains to let in the light. Immediately there was a flood of the sun's rays. She closed her eyes hoping that their warmth would replace the coldness she felt at the moment. The dream always brought her pain and with the pain was coldness. She never could figure out what caused it, but it always appeared. 

It was a long while before Annadîn moved, and still no one came to her room. She shrugged it off and went to ready for the day. As usual, she put on something simple and comfortable. Next, she ran a comb through her hair and walked towards the door. 

******

_I'm suppose to fell better_

_This nightmare supposed to end_

_I am holding on_

_I'm Shakin' now*_

******

Annadîn's hand left the doorknob as the door closed tightly. For now, she would forget about the nightmare as much as she could. It did not belong in the day's bright world. 

She walked to the dining hall but did not run into a soul on the way. There was no one there or any remnant of a meal being recently eaten. Confused Annadîn made her way to the kitchens to find out exactly how late it was. As she entered the kitchens, she finally found a flurry of activity. Cooks were running around shouting at each other, doing anything conceivable to make complete-yet slightly organized-chaos. 

Annadîn found a young maid communicated to her what she wanted to know. She pointed at her wrist with a confused look, it was the only way she knew how to ask for the time. 

"It is 10:30 Miss, breakfast has been finished for many hours now. But I assume you are hungry for you were not seen."

Annadîn nodded.

The young girl scurried off and came back with a thick slice of bread. "This is all I can get for you. I hope it is sufficient."

Nodding politely with a soft smile on her face, Annadîn accepted the bread and then left. But the reason for all the activity in the kitchen still mystified her. Still as she continued to walk, she found not a being in her sight. And soon Annadîn gave up looking for someone altogether and went to her usual spot, the library. 

^^^^^^^^

"Where have you been!"? Serena shrieked. "I have been looking for you all morning!"

Annadîn placed her hands next to her head imitating sleep. Then flashed the numbers ten and three, indicating the time that she found she awoke. 

"Oh my I forgot to wake you! I am so sorry Anna, but the hustle and bustle got to me."

Annadîn's eyebrows came together in confusion. 

"The Hobbits arrived this morning. And we have all be rushing around preparing their rooms and the small feast for tonight."

With the new information, Annadîn was no longer perplexed and she nodded her head in understanding. 

"I'm glad you understand, now come on! I still have to clean their rooms and you might as well help me rather then sit on your bottom all day!" Serena grabbed Annadîn's wrist and pulled her from the library. 

^^^^^^^^

"Do you think they'll feed us?" Pippin asked Merry outright in front of their friends. 

"I don't know Pip. Why don't you ask them?" Merry said playing along with Pippin, acting as if Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Arwen were not beside them. 

"But I'm hungry I don't think I could last long enough to ask them!" Pippin whined. 

"Neither could I!" Merry agreed. 

"Do not fret my friends we have a snack being readied for you at the moment." Aragorn informed between chuckles.

"It always food with you too!" Gimli exclaimed.

Merry and Pippin looked at each other for a split second then burst into grins while nodding wildly. 

^^^^^^^^

"Are you jealous of how much attention the Hobbits have received, especially since you have quite unceremoniously been forgotten?" Serina questioned. 

Annadîn rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then, continued to wash the tile floor. 

"Are you sure?" Serina questioned in mock seriousness. 

Annadîn's only answer was to fling the soap, from the brush she was using to clean the floor with, at Serina. With a shriek, Serina did the same. Soon the two were outright throwing suds at each other, running, screaming-only on Serina's part-, and having a general good time. This lasted for many minutes-well at least until they caught sight of the room and stopped immediately. They stood in the middle of the room like guilty children covered in the evidence needed to convict them of their crime, fighting with suds. 

After a long while of staring Serina spoke, "I guess we should clean this up if we do not wish to be yelled at."

Annadîn nodded firmly in agreement and the two began-once again-to make the room spotless. 

^^^^^^^^^

"Come on hurry up! You're going to be late!" Serina cried. She was sitting on Annadîn's bed while Annadîn was in the bathroom putting on her black skirt and Legolas's blue shirt. "You're not wearing that!" she exclaimed, the dismay evident in her voice. "You can't!" 

Annadîn just shook her head. 

"Your not going." Serina stated surprised. 

Annadîn nodded softly. 

"But why." 

Thoughtfulness came upon Annadîn's face as she thought how to convey her message. Closing her eyes, she thought about what exactly she wanted to tell Serina. She knew she did not belong with the group of old friends, at least not this night. Finally, she opened them and pointed in the direction of the hall. Next, she pointed to the ground. Then, she pointed at herself and stepped away from the spot that she had pointed at. 

"You don't think you belong with them." Serina voiced.

Annadîn nodded.

"But why?"

The young woman shrugged. She did not know how to communicate time to her friend. These beings had known each other for years while she had been in their lives to catch only a glimpse of what they are like. 

"You have your reasons I am sure, so I promise I will stop now Anna. I must be off for I am supposed to help serve tonight. You can come if you wish." 

Annadîn nodded and the two young women left the chambers. As they walked, they met up with a servant here and there but nothing more. No ladies or lords, or any of the inhabitants of the place were to be seen. 

When they arrived at the kitchens Annadîn was surprised to how many people there were already inside, numerous cooks and scullery maids, servers and squires, and many others. Annadîn snuck out of the busy kitchen and into the small room that led to the dining hall. Here the courses were placed before they were taken to be served. 

Annadîn went to the door leading to the dining chamber; it was cracked to make it easier for the servers to go in and out while carrying numerous plates. Inside she could just make out the outlines of six people. It was not a large number just those who had arrived and their friends. The Hobbits' welcome feast to Minas Tirith would be on a later date, if there was one. 

Annadîn filled with wonder at the group of people just beyond the door and sat just by it. Here she could look out and watch them, and she could not be seen. As the servers came in and out of the door, their bodies or the door itself would conceal her. She smiled at the thought of not intruding on the group and still finding out information about the Hobbits. 

"Anna!"

Annadîn sat bolt up right and looked guiltily at Serina. 

"So you will not go because you believe you are intruding but you will sit by a door all night long and watch them!"? The amusement was evident in her voice.

Annadîn shrugged. 

"You are a waste of time you know that my friend."

Annadîn smiled sweetly at Serina. 

Serina mean while shook her head. "Might I tell you this my friend, you have chosen a good seat to observe them from. I used to do it myself as a child." A warm smile was then present on Serina's lips.  "I have work to do unlike some people." Serina stated and went back into the kitchens. 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            *This was I'm Shakin' by Rooney. And I know its about the Neverending Story but hey if you disregard that its fine. Oh if you believe that the song doesn't fit just tell me and if a lot believe it doesn't work I'll take it out. (I'm not sure how the story works with the song so . . .)

Okay I am so, so, so, so, sorry. I have been really preoccupied with school, I don't want to make you guys upset, and ahh I'm just really busy. So I hope you enjoyed this and I promise I am making a new chapter right now and it will be up in at least 3 weeks (I have to give myself a stress filled week) 

Here's to all of my wonderful reviewers. (See above paragraph).

**Serpent of Light**- Okay so I didn't update soon but it was completely out of my control! And they did it to me again! I wrote a chapter then ended up rewriting it because it wasn't right at all. Anyway, I'm glad you like it and hopefully there wasn't too much pain with the waiting. 

Lina Skye-No of course I wouldn't be a softball player ::::: scratches her head while looking anywhere but at the computer screen ::::: Yeah I have softball on my mind a lot too but I'm still contemplating where to play still or not I already had to give up soccer for school. Anywho I don't think those bruises hurt that bad, only when you first get them, but I have a high tolerance of pain. Well I'm glad you liked it, and hopefully this chapter was good work too. 

**Jazmin-**I know you asked for the description of Anna but I didn't want you to feel bad. Well Aragorn kinda already dismissed the head maid so . . . And I agree the library is a wonderful place. Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. 

**Andreah**-Yay the Muses are still here. :::: waves to all the muses ::::: Yeah I really didn't like the old maid either. Glad you like it :::: Thank you muse # 3 for interpreting ::::  I enjoy that short Hobbit thing too, I was like I'm short what would I say to me that would be kinda mean but still funny and polite. Really no. I was like how can I make fun of her/myself without being too mean. I'm shutting up I promise thanks for the review and for waiting. 

**MaverickGirl-**Okay I'm glad you liked it. And yes I love Anna and Serina's relationship too. Sorry I didn't update soon!

**Dawnlady-**I'm glad you liked the story! But as for a hint I hope this chapter is a little help. And if not then you will just have to wait. 

**Royleen**-I am so sorry I haven't updated and I'm glad you enjoy it. 

**Just Me**-Well I guess it would be a good thing that my story is worthy of having cuss words when it is being described as good. (And if that makes no sense sorry.)

**Me**-Groveling, you mentioned groveling. Hmmm . . . maybe I would. No really, I'm really sorry that I have not updated. Just a question for you, are you related to Linds or are you Linds? because you sound like her, if not sorry.

**Gillabilla-**Sorry for not updating soon. You believe that her not speaking suits her well? That's good, oh and also thanks for saying she's unique sometimes I'm not so sure and it's so great to have your guy's support.

**Eyrn (of) Lasgalen**-Thank you for reviewing first off and secondly I am sorry for the wait! It's good to know that you believe Annadin is a generally unique character. Also, I tried as much as I could to keep the other characters with there same personality while expanding on it. Anyway, thanks for backing me up with the other persons review, I just got so mad when they did that and well . . . Thanks for the support and sorry about my bad timing. 

**Oil Pastel**-Thanks for the review I'm pleased to hear that you like the story. As for Anna I'm still working on it. 

**Sarah**-I feel bad because you asked for more the day after I updated and I haven't updated for close to a month. So I hope that this chapter is worthy of the wait. 

**Coolio02-**I'm delighted that you like it. And sorry about the long wait. 

**Kiki-The-Random-Maiden**-Sorry about not updating! Well since I'm so sorry I'll say it again, I'm really, really sorry for not updating!

**Kurleyhawk2**-Well I'm glad you like it. But as for her age I haven't really said that yet. So I'll try to clear that up as soon as possible in the story. 

Dark Angle 4523-I'm happy you like this story. It good to hear from all of you guys. As for the hobbit comment I'm so sorry that you were called a hobbit. (I'm short too under 5'3" and my parents aren't small at all. I'm the shortest of most of my friends. But hey being short definitely has its advantages! Like not hitting your head on car doors. (Sorry my friends just did that)) 

**LadySiri**-Good to hear from you, and so sorry about the wait, I'm glad Serina's back too. Was Estel acting cute? I don't even remember what he did. Oh well at least you enjoyed it. .

**Siren6**-Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating. And it's good to see your enjoyed Serina coming back.

**Sparkle23-**I'm glad you enjoy this and so sorry about the extended wait. 

**Haki**-Yes, I rox someone's socks! That was my goal in life I can die a happy one. Really, thanks for the comment you have no idea. Glad you like the story and I am extremely sorry for not updating. 

**Jazmin3**-Well I guess my story is good if it is worthy of rereading. And I was on vacation plus school began again. Hopefully you haven't given up on my story. 

**Eryn(of)Lasgalen-**Other chapters, is there suppose to be other chapters. Dang it that's what I forgot to do. Sorry about the long wait! 

**Crimson Starlight**-Yes more rocking, just kidding. Alright sorry about the extensive wait. And I'm pleased to hear you enjoy their pillow fights as much as I do. 


	10. Meetings

Chapter 9: Meetings 

A/N: Okay, I know I said two weeks but three will have to do. I've been busy with school and marching band …opps just labeled myself, oh well. Anyway, the main point is I have been busy but I have a break in two weeks so hopefully I will get some good updates both with this story and with When the Strong Soften. 

Oh, I had something to say what was it? I don't remember if I do, I'll put it later. 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Annadîn observed the old friends that night and the next. Somehow, throughout the day she managed to not meet up with the hobbits. But she did find Legolas in her room one the day. 

^^^^^^^^

Annadîn opened her door and dropped her books on the table she had set beside it. Closing the door, she took off her shoes and placed them in front of the small table. When she turned around to face her room, she froze. There was a large pause as she stood with her back against her door staring at the Elf on her bed. 

"Annadîn what are you doing back so soon?"!

Annadîn's eyebrows rose as she looked at him with an 'is that right' look. 

"Okay, sorry to bother you like this, but I am trying to hide from the onslaught of two beings named Merry and Pippin."

She nodded her head with a disbelieving looked placed on her face.

"Annadîn do not look at me like that! I'm sorry to intrude upon your space but I cannot leave at this moment."

'And why not?' Annadîn's look asked.

"They are coming down the this minute."

Sure enough, Annadîn heard padded footsteps outside the door and then a door open. Seconds later the steps appeared in the corridor again.

"He's not in there Merry." One stated.

"Oh well, we'll try somewhere new then." The other replied.

Their steps disappeared. 

Annadîn shook her head and walked over to her vanity. She pulled her hairbrush from one of the draws and carefully slid it through her hair. Neither being talked as she did this. Annadîn stared out of her window as Legolas looked around her chambers. Not knowing how to brake the awkward moment, Annadîn walked over to the large window and sat before it. 

"Where have you been?" Legolas questioned.

Before answering Annadîn leaned over and opened the window. As she breathed in the spring air, she shrugged. She could not tell him, he would not understand her thought process. 

"Annadîn?"

She ignored her name though, for a second longer she was a girl who belong in this place, a girl looking out of her window, enjoying the landscape. 

"Annadîn?" 

This time she looked over to find Legolas sitting at the other side of the window. She blinked her eyes and then turned to the window again. Pulling her knees to her chest, she fidgeted with the skirt of the plain white dress she wore. This continued for some time until Legolas took her hands in his own.

"Will you come tonight?" 

Annadîn shook her head.

"Please? They are kind beings who just wish to please."

But Annadîn shook her head again. She wasn't ready yet to face these creatures that they were so attached to. After taking one last look at Legolas's pleading eyes, she placed her cheek on her knees so she looked out of the window. Her long auburn hair fell over her arm and spilled down her dress, a dark contrast to the simple color. 

"Alright then, I shall see you later Annadîn." Legolas released her hands and stood. For a heartbeat, he towered above her. Then, he placed his hand on her head and let his fingers glide down to the tip of her hair and then he departed. 

^^^^^^

"There is something wrong." Legolas stated. "I cannot tell you what, but I do not think it has anything to do with the Hobbits."

"I do not know Legolas. And that is all I can honestly say! I have not seen her since Serina was brought back." 

"I know Estel, but I'm so confused. We still do not know anything about her, or where she is from. How she got here, and especially why she acts in such sporadic ways." 

"If I could read her mind I would Legolas, if just to tell us where to start. But I cannot, so you and I will both have to wait."

"Wait for what?" Arwen questioned entering the room.

"Legolas says that Annadîn is acting strangely again. We both are beginning to fear for her." 

"She will not depart from here, this I know. She likes it. I believe this is one of few places that she can find peace in." 

"Find peace when she is by herself all the time. Avoiding us." Legolas stated. 

"Legolas use your head my friend. Your friendship with the human has clouded your immortal mind. Why would one stray from the only familiar thing?" 

"But why would she fear that she is intruding?" Legolas questioned. 

"She does not come from this place Legolas, it obvious. It is almost as if she does not come from this world. Perhaps she feels it is best if she gives us time with the hobbits. Or maybe she thinks it will be easier for her if she distances herself." Aragorn uttered. 

^^^^^^^

"Do you want anything?" Serina questioned.

Annadîn shook her head.

"Are you positive?"

A nod was her only answer. Annadîn's eyes were peeking through the small crack. 

"Alright then. If you need anything just pull me to the side will you?"

Bright eyes turned to Serina. Annadîn nodded her head. She did not want her friend to worry for her, but she did not want to join the others just yet. As she stared at Serina for a moment, the worry became evident in her eyes. A smile placed itself on her lips and she pulled the maid into a hug. When she pulled away, Serina did not look so worried. 

"I'm going do not worry, I will not bother you any more tonight, I promise." And with the statement, she disappeared. 

^^^^^^

"I wanted you to meet a friend of ours. But I have not seen her in days?" Aragorn told Merry and Pippin.

"It's fine Aragorn, I'm sure we'll see her sometime."

"I hope so, she is a sweet girl." Arwen stated. "But she is not one to talk." 

"We'll change that won't we Merry?"

"Of course Pip." 

"I would assume she is off reading somewhere." Gimli added. 

"Reading?" Pippin questioned.

"Anna does not go anywhere without a book in her face, or under her arm. I would assume that she is an intelligent one."

"Reading." Pippin stated again. 

"Wait Pip didn't we see a girl in the library the other day?"

"I think we did. I'm not sure."

"Did you?" Legolas questioned.

"Well I'm pretty sure it was a girl. We went inside to just look around and in one of the corners, we saw someone alone. Once we caught a glimpse of them, we left. So I'm not really sure who it was." 

"Oh that's right, we did." Pippin said agreeing with Merry. 

"So what have you two been up to lately?" Gimli questioned.

"Nothing much right Pippin?"

"Nope nothing much, just trying to find Legolas during the day. Which is actually quite hard." 

"Really?" Aragorn inquired with a raised eyebrow. He looked over to the Elf who simply shrugged. But as he did so, his eye became alert. 

^^^^^^

Annadîn shrunk away from the door and stood up. She knew he was coming, just like she knew when her brother was coming. But as she turned around to go back into the kitchens, she knew it was useless. So, Annadîn simply sat back on the floor staring at the wall ahead of her. 

Seconds later the door swung open and Legolas was in the small room. He stood for a moment surveying what little objects occupied the space. Then, his eyes fell on Annadîn who sat with her eyes on the white wall ahead of her. 

"Hello Annadîn." He said sitting down next to her.

She nodded in response. 

Then, the two sat for a while, neither moving. Some servers came through the room and took the first course out into the dining hall. Both human and Elf turned their head and watched them enter the room without plates. And they continued to watch them reenter the kitchens. 

After the last server was inside the kitchen Legolas stood up. He looked down at Annadîn who slowly lifted her glance from the wall to him.

Annadîn looked up at Legolas and knew what he was going to ask. She could tell it in his eyes, even in his mannerisms. But she did not want to be asked. As she looked up at him she begged him not ask, to just let her be for one more night. But she did not get her way.

"Come join us." Legolas invited holding out his hand to her. 

She looked at it. It was the second time he had done this. Asked her to do something that she was not necessarily ready for but what she wanted. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand in his and looked into his eyes. Legolas smiled warmly at her. 

"They are very friendly do not worry. Please?" 

Annadîn nodded and smoothed her black skirt before the two left. 

^^^^^^^

"Where did he go?" Gimli muttered.

"To retrieve Annadîn." Arwen said simply.

"In there! Anna is in there? Right, I'm sure." Gimli grumbled.

"Is this the girl you wanted us to meet?" Pippin questioned.

"Of course it is Pip. I don't think there are many girls running around here by the name of Anna." 

"Shut up Merry."

The two hobbits proceeded to have a childish fight, with faces and names. 

"Are you two done?" Legolas questioned, who had once again appeared. 

When the two saw him, they quickly closed their mouths. Both of their gazes turned to Annadîn who was still holding hands with Legolas. They took in her whole presence. The length and color of her auburn hair, her short stature, her simple clothing, they also saw her small nose, and red lips. But what caught them were her eyes. Tonight they were green and sparkled; they were her way to communicate to the outside world. 

"Here you are Annadîn." Legolas pulled out a chair for her sit in. She did and he pushed the chair up to the table after releasing her hand. Next, he went and sat in his spot and turned to Merry and Pippin. "This is Annadîn, Annadîn this is Merry and Pippin." He revealed. 

"Hello." Merry said politely. 

"Hi," Pippin chimed. 

Annadîn nodded her head to their greetings. After a few seconds, the rest of the table went back to eating and resumed their conversations. Meanwhile, the Hobbits continued to stare at Annadîn. And Annadîn ducked her head. Her finger found her earring and she began to play with it. 

"Annadîn I believe if you do that anymore you will pull it right out of your ear." Aragorn stated.

Annadîn glanced up from underneath the veil of her and looked Aragorn in the eye. She gave him a weary smile and removed her fingers from underneath her hair. Then she set her hands in her lap staring at the table in front of her. She had looked once upon the Hobbits and once she did, she wanted to flee. Without even looking up, she knew that Legolas was watching her, worrying about her. But no matter what she told herself to do, she could not look up. She could not look once more upon the child like hobbits.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Thanks for all the support you guys, and thanks for reviewing. I'll thank you guys in the next chapter I swear.

Now please review!!!!!!!!


	11. Nightmares

Chapter 10: Nightmares

A/N: Guess what you guys? Other than the fact that I'm finally on break. And that I haven't updated (sorry about that). I got hit in the face with a softball again. Yep you read it right again. It happened last year during the school team with the pitching machine. But this time I was trying to catch the ball. I have stitch marks on my nose and just above my lip. Not to mention that my nose is cut to because of the stitches of the ball. On top of that, my upper lip has this huge blood blister. And one of my teeth is kind of lose but nothing that won't heal. Yeah but other than that, I'm perfectly fine; it's not as bad as last time so that's a good thing. 

Plastic + String + Flesh = Scrapes, bruises, and blood blisters. 

Anyway sorry about the long wait and I hope that this was a good chapter. 

Oh yeah warning: cursing Elf. 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Anna?"

Annadîn looked up, she hadn't even realized that she had zoned out. By her chair stood Gimli and a few steps away was Legolas. She gave a weak smile and stood up, mentally kicking herself for not paying attention.  

"Are you alright?" Gimli questioned.

She nodded her head and the three left the dining hall. As they left, Annadîn noted that they had been the only ones in the hall. Her eyebrow scrunched in confusion. She did not know what happened or when anyone had left. But as the three continued to walk, she tried to push the thought from her head. 

"Good night Legolas, Anna." 

Legolas said his good night and like usual Annadîn nodded her head in reply. Then, the two began to walk once more. Silence hung between them and it stayed as they came near their rooms. Annadîn turned to enter her room when Legolas grabbed her wrist. 

"Is everything all right?" He questioned hesitantly.

Annadîn slowly turned around to face the Elf. She looked him in the eye and slowly nodded. The thing she did not know was the he saw the doubt in her eyes. This human who had been so silent through the months, who was now a close friend, did not yet know that lying was impossible for her, especially since she talked through her eyes. 

"Annadîn don't lie to me, please." 

Annadîn looked at him and briefly closed her eyes. She shook her head, turned and walked away. Legolas released his hand from her wrist and watched as she entered her room with her head down. For a second he stood in the hallway staring at her door wondering. The moment passed, he turned, and went into his own room. Once the door was shut, he slammed his hand into the nearest object, which as luck would have it, was a wall. 

"Damnnit Annadîn. What the hell do I have to do? All I want to know is if you are fine. But no, you won't let me in. You won't let anyone in. What do I fucking have to do?" He whispered fiercely. 

^^^^^^^^

Annadîn shut the door and collapsed against it. She released a breath as she slid down the door. Sitting on the floor, she curled into a ball and let the tears fall. Silently her body's gems rolled down her cheeks and broke upon the marble floor. Her mind ran thousand's of miles away into another time, and another place, she willed it to stop but her mind, her memory, was out of reach. 

^^^^^^^^

"Will she ever let us in Arwen?" Aragorn lay in bed with Arwen next to him. He stroked her head as it rested on his chest. 

"Everything depends on her."

"That is what frightens me. She is but a child, a child that has locked herself within."

"And this is why she has come to us Aragorn."

"You believe the reason she is here is for us to guide her."  
"I do. It's obvious that she knows nothing of this place, of our world. I believe she was brought to us for her own good. We know nothing of how long she has been like this."

"Long."

"What?"  
"Long Arwen. Long, if she knows how to communicate with us so well."

"I believe that you are right. But for the night let this leave your mind." Arwen whispered. She took his hand and gently untangled it from where is clutched the covers in a fist. 

^^^^^^^

Annadîn awoke and darkness met her eyes. She rubbed them willing the darkness to leave her. But she quickly discovered that it was not her sight but the actual room that was dark. Slowly she pulled herself off of the floor and took off the skirt she was wearing. Grabbing the shorts off of the chair near her bed, she slipped them on. She did not even bother to change out of the dark blue shirt, which had once belonged to Legolas.

With tired eyes, and a heavy heart Annadîn climbed into bed. And soon after her head hit the pillow, she was once again asleep.

^^^^^^^

Legolas awoke to screaming. He did not know how long it had bee continuing on but he was out of bed in a flash and stood outside his door. The scream continued but this time he distinguished a word. 

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO."

It came from the room across from his, Annadîn's room. Ignoring everything else, he swiftly opened the door to her room and made his way to her bed. His eyes adjusted but not enough for him to see clearly. And as he opened the curtains of the windows to let the moonlight in, another scream ripped through the air. With the speed belonging only to those of Elven descent, he made his way to her side. 

He sat on the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes opened immediately, but they glared with pure evil and torture. Shocked Legolas pulled away and once he did Annadîn closed her eyes and rolled to the edge of the bed, now lying on her stomach. Blinking Legolas tried to rid himself of the shock. But Annadîn's whimpers brought him out of his state. 

Gently he reached out and touched Annadîn's shoulder. She jolted awake but did not move her body. Her eyes opened and stared wide eyed at the wall. Legolas did not know what to do and very slowly he removed his hand. 

"Annadîn?" He questioned not knowing what to say. 

Ever so slowly, Annadîn rolled over so that she was lying on her back. She looked straight above her. Legolas watched her as she did this and he could see tears forming in her eyes. There was a loud noise behind him and Legolas turned to see Aragorn, Gimli, Arwen, and the Hobbits enter the room. But he immediately turned his attention back to Annadîn. 

Gently he placed his hand on her forehead, instantly her eyes were locked on his. She could feel the tears that threatened to fall, and she wanted to let them. And if she did, she knew this Elf would listen, would try to understand. But she knew he wouldn't, he would not understand what she felt. 

"We heard screaming." Gimli muttered. 

"It was Annadîn," Legolas stated turning to look at the group huddled just inside the door. 

"Why?" Pippin asked innocently. 

They looked at her. And she knew they needed an explanation. But she also knew that she would not be able to communicate with all at once. Closing her eyes briefly she pulled herself together and faced them again. Gradually she sat up and placed her back against the head bored. 

The room was eerily silent. None who lived there would speak and the one would did, never spoke. Finally, it was broken by an Elf. 

"What happened Annadîn?"  

_************_

_She went to the small corridor that led to the kitchen. The dining room -to the left of the corridor- remained the same as always, empty. The bathroom on the right in the corridor was empty. Then, she turned her head to the left and peeked into the laundry room. Shoes lay inside so she knew someone was home. Her socked feet padded loudly on the wooden floor. It went straight to her heart and made her muscles tense. Why was it so quiet? She had never heard soft steps echo, but now as she did she wished never to hear it again._

_The lights of the kitchen were off, it was the first thing she noticed when she left the small corridor. She turned to her right, something was making her look, but as her body moved her mind screamed at her to stop. She did not want to see what was waiting for her; she knew, what ever was there would not be good. Her eyes looked into the family room, the kitchen table separating the two rooms._

_What she saw made her back up. They were there, all of them, except one. One was missing. Where is he? her mind screamed. The tears struck her. She watched as they fell freely from her mother's face. Nothing could halt their flow; her mother did not even try and brush them away. Their trails were slick with thousands of tears, which glided noiselessly down her cheeks and fell from her chin. _

_Quickly her eyes went to her father. He too had tear-stained cheeks. And still more fell down his face. This wasn't right, her mind screamed, they are mistaken._

_Her head kept shaking it wasn't true they were lying! But her eyes roamed to her older brother. And as she watched the first tears as they fell from his eyes-they were his very first, she could tell because his cheeks were completely dry-tears were then brought to her eyes. The crystal water droplets danced melancholy down her brother's cheeks and glided off of his face. She shook her head one last time knowing the desperation was evident in her eyes. But she was met with pain. He nodded slowly, strongly, in confirmation, never breaking eye contact. _

_She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Slowly she closed it, but not before a tear slipped inside, and she tasted its saltiness, creating a bitter taste. And she knew from that moment on that her life was to be smeared with bitterness. _

_"No," She whispered harshly, "No!"_

_Her brother came to her then and held her close to his chest. It was his chest that she fell asleep on that night. It was his chest she went to for comfort. It was him that paid attention to her years afterward. _

_It was ominous, a feeling that she was beginning to tire of. Ever so slowly, the limousine drove through the cemetery, winding its way between the countless graves and headstones. She wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't supposed to see this day come. But it had, with no way to stop it. _

_A hand gripped her own and she emerged clinging to her older brother. With each other's support, they succeed in making it to the plot. She stood stiffly staring at the coffin. It was small, much too small. These death holders were not supposed to be made this small. But here it was before her. Slowly she raised her hand and touched the dark wood. She memorized the smooth grain with her hand. It was her last good bye for this life. Caressing the coffin one last time a single tear rolled down her cheek. _

_This was a day for lasts. Her last good bye. Her last tear. Her last words. "I love you." _

_The coffin was lowered and earth heaved upon it. She stood mesmerized by the sereneness of the moment. How could something so foreign, so tragic, be so peaceful. She shook her head and walked away, it wasn't peaceful it was just a world full of melancholy. _

_***********_

Tears were brought to Annadîn's eyes once again. Everyone in the room saw them and their hearts ached. Arwen was the first to be awoken from her emotional stupor. She lightly touched everyone on the arm and left with all but Legolas. The small band walked out of earshot of the room, even so that Arwen and Aragorn could not hear. 

"Will she be alright?" Merry asked in a hushed tone.

"I do not know." Aragorn whispered huskily. He was shocked by Annadîn's action, she had seemed strong to him. Strong for not breaking down here, where he knew she was not from. But now reality hit him that his friend was not this rock solid person but a girl, a young girl, who was haunted. 

^^^^^^^

Legolas turned his head and watched his friends leave the room. He was slightly unnerved to see them leave him, but he also knew that being alone with Annadîn would be easier for her. Turning back to the distressed young woman in front of him, he placed a gentle hand on her side-she had turned onto her side, facing away from the door. In return for his action, Annadîn put her hand over his. 

He was amazed at the action from her. Recently he had been trying to evoke some sort of communication out of her but nothing had worked.  He felt as she took a deep breath and released it slowly. 

"The Hobbits," She whispered in a gruff voice. 

Legolas blinked, Annadîn had just spoken. He watched as she turned on her back and looked him straight in the eye. Also, he noticed that she had not let go of his hand. 

"The Hobbits," She repeated again. 

"What about the Hobbits?" He questioned soothingly. 

"They look so much like him."

Reaching out with his free hand Legolas stroked her hair. "Like who."

"Him." She stated. 

Legolas noted the slight dimmed look in her eyes. "Whose him Annadîn?" 

"Max." It was said plainly. "He was my little brother." She whispered so quietly Legolas' ears were strained to hear it. 

Annadîn blinked. She couldn't believe she had said that. No one had heard her talk in years. Why here? Why in this place? But she didn't care for once. Once in a long time, she wasn't worried about what she was doing or acting like. There was a need for her to tell someone and Legolas was present. He had been kind and gentle to her even though she was a stranger, and uncooperative. 

"Aragorn." She said quietly. 

But without either of them moving he appeared at the door almost as if he knew he was going to be needed. The corners of her mouth turned up quickly but then dropped back down. She was glad he came; he needed to be told also. 

Aragorn stood in the door and keep his eyes locked on Annadîn's. She did not look away or blink but her eyes bore right into his own. Slightly unnerved he walked into the room and shut the door. He had been in the hallway with the others when something pulled him back to the room. And the next thing he knew, he was standing in the doorway hearing words being spoken by Annadîn. 

"He was deaf, but you would not have been able to tell if you had just met him." A sad smile placed itself on her features. "Max was full of energy and he wanted to try everything. But his curiosity and his disability were his demise." 

She closed her eyes and both Man and Elf watched as her face first relaxed in peaceful memories and then her face turned grim. Once the sadness completely filled her features once again, she continued to speak. 

"It was a rainy day. I was at school late practicing for a sport. When I got home it was quiet, deathly quiet." A tear slipped from beneath her eyelid. "They were waiting for me with ill news and tear stained cheeks." Annadîn halted, her voice becoming worn out. She was silent for a moment and then began for the second time after clearing her throat. "It was raining—Max loved the rain because he could feel the thunder—he was crossing the street when he was hit. He didn't hear them coming, how could he?" 

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other questioningly. Hit by what? They guessed that a street was like a road but were confused by what could have struck the little boy. 

"Anna I'm sorry to cause you to stop but we are confused."

Annadîn opened her eyes. She looked at both and a small smile showed on her face for a brief second. "He was hit by a car, but I'm sure you don't know what that is. It's like a cart made of metal that moves without the aid of horses or cattle." The two looked at her quizzically but they somewhat understood what she said. 

Aragorn nodded his head, "Continue, please." 

"There's nothing else to say."

"You have been completely silent for four years?" Legolas asked exasperated in a gentle tone. "Because you did not want to be questioned."

"I guess you could say that." Annadîn whispered. 

Aragorn saw the discomfort that Annadîn had placed herself in. She did not know what they were thinking, and he was pretty sure that Legolas' exclamation hadn't helped anything. He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. Gently he took his hand pushed back some of her hair; next he took hers in his own. "There is nothing to say to comfort you Anna, this I know. But we are here for you and wish the best. Please let us help any way we can." 

A small smile spread across her lips, but in her eyes, the sadness remained. "They never said anything like that." 

"Who?" Legolas questioned. 

"My parents." And that was all that they could get out of her that night. 

^^^^^^^

"Go back to Arwen." Legolas whispered. 

"No, not yet." Aragorn responded. 

"She is finally asleep, it does not take two to watch over one." 

"I know but I am afraid that if I leave it has all been a dream."

"Maybe it has." Legolas stated. "But we will not know until the morning comes, and if you do not get any sleep you will be useless to your kingdom. Rest Aragorn, I will watch over Annadîn." 

Aragorn nodded slowly. It was times like these that he was reminded that behind Legolas' fair face was wisdom that came from centuries that he had lived. 

After she had told the story, both had tried to get her to sleep. The only way that she would was after they promised someone would be with her. Only after, did she relent and fall into sleep. 

"Good night Legolas, protect her as you can." Then he left.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Well that's it for now. Now's the time to hope of the review train. I want to break a hundred and hopefully more. 

Thanks for all the support and stuff.

Now the little button push it please.

Please review. 

**Jazmin 3 Firewing**-I liked your way of saying you liked it and sorry about the wait. (9) Cryptic I thought it was more of a different twist. Anyway that was probably as cryptic as it's gonna get…I think. (10)

**Siren6**-Does someone love Merry and Pippin? And mischief may yet entail. Sorry about not updating. 

**Ashes**-Hum I guess you enjoy a non-Mary-sue and we all do, and I hope mine is. Anyway sorry bout waiting and stuff. 

**Coolio02**-Why do they all assume that because Merry and Pippin appear Anna will suddenly become party animal, joking. I'm actually …. Yeah have no idea what I'm saying.

**Andreah**- *Waves at Muses with a big smile* Why is it always the Hobbits? *turns to muses #1 questioningly* Anyway though Merry and Pippin have played a part as you have seen but maybe it will become slightly better for them later. Sorry about not updating. (9) Hopefully this chapter helped you understand a bit more (10)

**Dark Angel 4523**-Updating what's that? I didn't know there was something as updating. No really though I've been extremely busy and well just look at the above paragraph. Anyway hope this answers some of your questions. 

**Serpent of Light**-Guilt trip nice try though. I must admit if everyone tried giving one it might work. Anyway here's a new chapter and I might get another done before the end of break no promises though.(9) I won't give up on this story if that's what you and others are worrying about. It's more of finding time to actually write it with my 4 to 5 hours of homework load. I hope this made up for if even just slightly the long wait. (10)

**Itarilde-elenastar**-Wow I feel so special on favorites list. Anyway sorry about driving you mad times 2. And hopefully this chapter will make you less likely to hurt the already injured me.(9) Okay I knew someone would understand about being busy. And good luck with being in Illinois I used to live there and I love it. Well I'm really glad you liked it and sorry about the monstrous wait. 

**Ainu Laire**-I must confess I was wondering when someone was going to call me on my story. Really it wasn't that hard to figure it out. At least I didn't think it was so bravo to you. And so, so sorry about not updating. (9) Do I get any slack points for my little accident/injury? And I hope that you have gotten some of the answers you're seeking. (10)

**Skye**-Hey thanks for letting me know about the song. And sorry bout the huge wait. Well now I have to go do something or otherwise all these people will come and attack me. So….tootles. 

**Jo March95**-The song is one of my favorites, and I'm glad you liked it. (9) I think you like that word interesting. And hope the wait wasn't too painful. (10)

**Jorja**-I'm glad you liked it sorry about the wait. 

**Susie**-I like the saxy thing in your email its funny, sorry I'm a saxophone player so it would amuse me. Anywho I'm glad you like it. 

**Kat**-A plea for updating and I didn't hear it, sorry. Hope this was worth the wait. 


	12. Realization

Chapter 11: Realization

         AN: Hey you guys, sorry I made you wait longer then I said. I really thought that I was going to update last week but it just didn't happen. Well since it seems I'm in the mood to apologize sorry if this chapter or sentences in the chapter are whacked. I'm getting really tired all the time due to lack of sleep. So, in um about a month I should be getting sleep again and well yeah hopefully things will improve. 

         What are you doing reading this? I'm just rambling on so I don't feel bad. Get going and read the chapter already!

         I have over 100 reviews! *celebrations*

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"How is she?" Arwen whispered when Aragorn arrived back into the room.

"She's sleeping now." He stated simply, the exhaustion painfully visible. 

"What transpired?"

"She…she can speak Arwen. She did tonight, the first time in four years." With his words, Aragorn left the room and went out onto the balcony. His hands immediately went to the banister with a firm grip.

Arwen came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. She kissed him right below his ear encouraging him to continue. 

"Arwen her brother died four years ago. I don't know exactly what occurred but I know enough that it sounds like murder, but it wasn't meditated… more of… like an accident. All she said was that he was hit. Her explanation was that whatever hit him was like a cart, made of metal, and it works without horses. I don't understand this but it's what transpired."

He turned then to Arwen and wrapped his arms around her waist also. "He was deaf. She loved him with all of her heart, Arwen. The anguish of the event was clearly painted in her eyes. She's been tortured, Arwen…tortured by herself." 

^^^^^^^^

Legolas sat in a chair pulled up so close to the bed that his legs were slightly smashed between the too. When Annadîn had fallen asleep, she had claimed possession of his hand for the night. All through her story and even afterwards she had not let go. It was almost as if he was her anchor to the world. 

He watched, as she turned on her side facing him, still fast asleep. Tenderly he brushed the strands that had fallen in her face away. And in his heart, there was nothing but love for her. The love of a friend and a brother. 

As the sun began to rise from the deep blankets of darkness, Legolas felt a tremor go through Annadîn's body. Quickly he averted his eyes from the window to look at her, but her sleep continued. Though, he did notice that she had moved into a tighter position, her knees closer to her chest.  He remembered this position well from the journey to Minas Tirith. And he remembered the endless nights where neither got sleep. Taking a breath, he began to sing in his native tongue, soothing both the sleeping girl and himself. 

^^^^^^^^

Annadîn's eyes fluttered open slowly. Taking a deep breath, she took in what she saw before herself. Legolas sat with his knees compressed between a chair and the bed. She looked up into his face and saw that he was awake and alert. Slowly, she began to sit up and it was only then that she noticed that his hand was clasped in hers. Delicately she removed her hand from his and Legolas moved his away. 

"You had a rough night, Annadîn." He took the hand she had previously been holding and caressed her cheek. "How do you feel?"

Annadîn simply shrugged. Afterwards she brought her knees to her chest. 

A small smile claimed Legolas lips. "Nice try Annadîn, but words need to be used." 

Lifting her gaze to meet Legolas' eyes, she pleaded with him, silently begging him to let her continue her silence. 

"I'm sorry but I must hear it from you mellon nin." 

"I'm not sure." She said softly. "What I told you last night…I've never told that to any one, ever. And I…I just…."

"Feel over whelmed?" Legolas finished innocently. 

Annadîn nodded her head. "I thought being silent was the best way to deal…I never imagined it would only cause horrendous pain." 

With a sympathetic smile on his face, Legolas stood up and pushed the chair away from the bed. He sat down on the edge and pulled Annadîn into his arms. "I do not know what to tell you. But I can say that as time passes the burdens that are laid on our hearts will remain but their intensity softens." 

Annadîn gave into Legolas hug and sat for a while in his arms. She was surprised to find him when she woke up. Even though she knew that he was her friend, she did not suspect him to keep watch while she slept. Slowly she pulled away from his reach and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. 

"Thank you." She whispered. 

"It is no inconvenience to help a friend. Now I believe you would feel better if you had a bath. I will call Serina to bring warm water. And when I return, I will have some food for the both of us. Agreed?" 

"Agreed," was the soft reply he got. 

Legolas touched her head and then left. Annadîn then sat in the center of her bed with her legs underneath her. She looked around the large room and noticed that her window was open. Outside the sun had just cleared the horizon and the remnants of the sunrise were still visible in the sky. She smiled softly to herself thinking that no matter where you are the sunrise and sunset were still the most beautiful things. 

The door opened interrupting her thoughts and Annadîn turned to see Serina entering her room. She rushed to her friend to relieve her of one of the buckets of water she carried. Serina gave her a warm smile and together they filled the tub in the bathroom. 

"It's good to see you Anna, but then again it has only been a day." Serina exclaimed when Annadîn gave her a hug. 

Smiling sheepishly Annadîn removed her shorts and started to unbutton the bottom of her shirt. 

"I'll leave you to bathe, but I do wish to hear what happened after the prince found you last night." Serina pronounced leaving the bathroom and the chambers. 

Annadîn couldn't help the cheeky grin that spread across her face at her friend's words. She shook her head as she proceeded to remove all clothing from her persons and then step into the tub. Sighing, she submerged her body in the water and relaxed. Enjoying the solitude that the bath entailed, she began to think about what was occurring. 

Legolas was in a sense taking care of her, something had not happened in the last four years. This fact put an ironic smile on her face. Then Aragorn came to mind and she simply sighed. He was a friend but at some moments, she thought he was much like a father. Shaking her head softly, she mentally noted to find out his age. 

After carefully cleansing her body and hair, she emerged from the water and wrapped a towel around herself. She glanced around the room only to realize that any form of clothes were nowhere to be seen. Silently cursing Serina, she opened the door to the main chamber and walked through it. 

She arrived at the armoire before she realized that there was someone else in the room. With a deliberate slow pace, she turned to the intruder. She was met with Legolas' visage smiling gaily at her. 

"Nice to see you too." He remarked indicating the glare that was fixed on Annadîn's face. 

She simply raised her eyebrows and glowered at him. 

Legolas raised his hands in peace. "I was under the impression that people usual take their change of clothes into the same room as they bathe." He touched the towel that surrounded her. She swatted his hand away with a well-placed slap and pointed her finger at him, glaring dangerously. 

A low chuckle emanated from Legolas' throat as he pulled Annadîn's off-white blouse and a plain skirt from the armoire. He gave them to her as a peace offering. She took them, punched him in the arm, and proceeded back into the bathroom to change. 

Legolas shook his head as he watched her leave. No matter how much time he spent around humans he would never truly understand them. They were marvelous creates with a hidden strength. Plus he loved their playfulness.  

"How are you feeling?" Legolas asked again. 

"A bit better." Annadîn confessed. 

Legolas' head tipped to the side a bit at her reply, it was not her words that puzzled him put her soft voice. "Why do you speak so quietly? Your personality-when you let it show-states otherwise."

Annadîn shrugged, "I was always quiet, even if my personality is not." 

Legolas agreed to that answer. "Come, I brought you something to eat." 

At the small table in the room sat a tray laden with fruit and toast. Annadîn smiled when she was it and the two began to eat. 

^^^^^^^^^

"What is your name?"

Annadîn looked at Legolas. It was a cross between amazement and confusion. 

"Please." He added in a soft tone. 

"No." 

Legolas looked at the young woman before him, who now was faced away from him. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder realizing his mistake. "Your name is for you to give to whom you please, I will not demand it from." 

Annadîn nodded her head, slightly. She did not know why, but keeping her name to herself made this world a little more real. If she had a new name then perhaps she could now have a new life. 

/Look at me already speaking with theses people, when I have not spoken to my family in years. But its not like they even tried…. I wish not to dwell on these things. I am here now and I shall enjoy myself no matter the cost./ 

^^^^^^^^^^

"It is good to see that you are enjoying yourself here Annadîn." Arwen stated. 

Annadîn nodded her head. "It's peaceful here." She whispered.

Arwen cocked her head to the side. "Peaceful? Yet you have seen Aragorn send men away to hunt Orcs." 

Shaking her head, Annadîn did not respond. 

"Legolas has kept his eye on you since your dream." Arwen pointed out. "He is very worried about you, I have not seen him act like this for many years." 

Annadîn shrugged. "It is good to have a friend." She stated plainly.

Arwen smiled and took the young human by the arm and they walked through the gardens together. 

^^^^^^^

"Where have you been Elf? I have been looking for you for days and not once have you been able to be found." Gimli bluntly stated. 

"Aye, I have been with Annadîn. She is intriguing." 

"Next thing you know he'll be living with the humans and not the Elves." Gimli muttered.

Aragorn chuckled. He knew Legolas' concern for Annadîn and also shared it. "I think that this Elf, has a good reason to keep such a close watch on Annadîn, Gimli."

"Ai. The lass does need to have some fun, she needs some cheering. Sometimes she makes the world more bleak then it is."

Both Legolas and Aragorn smiled at Gimli's words. They knew that he would not state such a comment if it truly did not bother him to see Annadîn in such a state as she was prone to have. 

"Gimli I agree whole heartedly with you." Aragorn pronounced. "It seems that Minas Tirith will finally have that welcome for the hobbits." 

^^^^^^^^ 

Annadîn sat in the window seat in her chambers. It was the first time she had been alone is a few days. It had only been a week since her nightmare, but her friends were not keen at leaving her alone. She placed her head on her knees and watched as some men galloped away on their horses. A small smile crept across her face as the image of Gimli on a horse came into her mind. It was one of the most amusing things she had seen in her stay. 

Closing her eyes briefly she felt the sun warming her face and a smile graced her features. She loved the way the sun could kiss her face and make her feel like she was the sweetest thing in the world. With her head on her knees, her face turned to the window, and her eyes closed, she sat listening to the sounds of an ancient city, and enjoying the day. 

It was a soft hand on her head that removed her from her calming thoughts. She raised her head from her knees to look straight up at Legolas. He was met with a smile and then she turned back to the window and the sun. 

"You enjoy nature." He stated. 

She nodded her head. "There was not such an abundance of it." She replied. 

"I was going to ask you to the library, but I think, sitting here observing Valar's work would be better." 

And so, Annadîn sat on the right side of the window and Legolas on the left. They watched the morning turn into afternoon, people carrying out their daily routines, and small children scamper across the streets playing tag. 

"He used to play just as they do." Annadîn whispered.

Legolas looked up at her. She remained watching the children. He saw the joy, and yet the pain and sorrow visible in her eyes. And as he watched the emotions travel throughout her body and then disappear, he wondered if Elves and Men were not as different as they were believed to be. They still cared about the same things, and felt the same emotions. Death was traumatizing for both races, and family more important than anything else. 

And perhaps, he thought, it is not so odd that humans grew old and passed away. For in their lives they witnessed so much more then Elves did. They experienced more joys and more hardships. They worked themselves with inspiring self-control and yet could free themselves of all restraints, if only for a night. But still through all of these things, they carried the pain of happenings forever in their hearts. /I would too grow old and pass if for my entire life I carried such a burden as they do./

His eyes remained on Annadîn for the rest of the time spent together that day. And for this one time he did not attract her eyes. But was able to observe her. And to think about the things that occurred in her life, and in the lives of his mortal friends.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Thank you everyone who reviews to this story. You all have a special place in my heart and you are why I pull myself away from my homework and write, even if it does take a month. 

Now please all review! Just let me know what you think.

**Andreah**-Yes she talked it's a miracle. Now the thing is to get her to continue to talk. *waves back at muse and holds up bigger metal mallet.* Oh I'm glad you liked it. 

**Serpent of Light**-Yes that much homework, I actually had 2 hours yesterday and was happy because it was light. I'm glad you like it, and that you agree that its good she spoke. Um yeah….

**Mirlomien 1**- Well I'm glad you like it and I have no idea if you're reading this since your review was on the first chapter. Anyway thanks.

**Lortmatrixstarwarsfan**-Well I'm glad I can rock someone's socks because I don't get to often. Thanks for your review…but am I the only one confused at the two big paragraphs for some reason I don't think that had reference to my story.

**Jibade-**Thank you so much for your review I really appreciate it. And I'm glad that I'm doing a good job with my story and the original characters…hopefully I haven't destroyed them.

**Skye-**I'm glad you liked it, and you did have a guess on the Hobbits. Anyway thanks!

**Jo March 25**-Well first off it's not the Elf that has a cussing problem it's me. Anywho that was it thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you enjoyed. I think its funny…the interesting thing. 

**Ainu Laire**-Well here's an update and I am perfectly fine. I was after I got his and I am now. 

**LadySiri**-Since you asked politely and you haven't reviewed but did. So…I updated. Anyway glad you like it.

**Jorja**-That's awesome you used brilliant! And I'm glad you liked it. 

**Elenawen-Nelinalus**-Well I'm glad that you like it. And I love the way you used super terrific. Anyway hope you like this chapter.

**Pammy**-Oh well for a swift update, I got sucked into my school life. (If you haven't noticed I'm a little over achiever at times). But no I haven't told how old Annadin is yet so you haven't missed anything. I think there is an estimation in one of the first three chapters. It's where Legolas and Aragorn and speaking, Eomer may be there. 

**Coolio02-**I'm so so so sorry. But things got out of control. I hope you like this chapter and that stops any short of plan of the demise of me. 

**Itarilde-elenastar-**Well another chapter continues, or rather ends. Thanks for your reviews they usually make me laugh. Thanks for telling me about the emotional things you felt because I try to write them in but I never feel them. Well good luck with your "home" sickness. 

**Siren6**-I am very happy that you enjoy my story. And as for Merry and Pippin you're right. You know what? I'm glad that Anna's speaking too.

Jazmin3 Firewing**-Yeah even I'm surprised by my reviewers but that just makes me happy. Well sorry about such a long wait I'm busy every weekend for the next three weeks and have been for the past 3 so…. Anyway I'll check out your story as soon as I am able. I like how you reviewed twice!**


	13. Mock Fighting

Chapter 12: Mock Fights

Okay first off sorry for such the long wait, but after break softball season started up. It's not over yet only half way through so hopefully I can put out at least one more chapter before the season ends. But summers almost here so don't fret. 

So I stopped and started this chapter about four or five times so I hope it's all right. Anyway, it's all up to you, so I hope you like it. 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Anna?"

The young girl nodded her head not wishing to use her voice at the moment. 

"Do you like him?"

Annadîn's head snapped up and she glared at Serina. "Yes, but not in the way that you are thinking. We are but friends, it is not difficult to understand." 

"Oh…alright." 

The two young women were walking around the top circle. Serina had to go to the market and Annadîn went with her. 

"Why do you ask?" Annadîn questioned as they stopped at a stall.

"Simply because anyone who comes in contact with him has fallen in love...I just think all the girls here fall for looks and nothing else."

Annadîn laughed. "I know exactly what you mean."

Serina cocked her head to the side and looked at her friend. "Pray tell."

"There is nothing for me to tell, only that I have lived in a place where people looked for beauty and forgot about the soul." 

"Then, you have not."

"No I have not. Besides if I did do you think I would be hanging around you." Annadîn turned to Serina with an eyebrow raised. As soon as they made eye contact Annadîn took off running towards her new home. 

^^^^^^

"How is she doing?" Aragorn asked.

"She is fairing much better then she has."

"That is good news to my ears."

"Anything is good news to your ears Estel…especially when Arwen has been nagging in them." Legolas said with a chuckle. 

After glancing around Aragorn hit Legolas, "To you my friend life is but a joke."

"And why should it not be, when I have all time to live for?" The two sobered then. 

At a short distance, they heard shouts, which were coming closer. "Move…hurry!" 

Then Annadîn appeared. She was running quickly. When she saw them, she slid to a spot right in front of the two. 

"Hide me." She pleaded glancing behind her.

"What did you do?" Aragorn questioned an eyebrow raised.     

"Please!" 

Legolas heard someone else clamoring around the corner. He smirked when he heard the voice. "Very nice Annadîn." He commented.

Annadîn shrugged. "Please?" She begged this time.

"Oh alright, if I have to look at those eyes any longer I think I will break down."

"You would break down if any girl with pretty eyes looks at you." Legolas commented.

"You, Elf, make yourself useful." Aragorn threatened.

Legolas chuckled and led Annadîn to a nook in the hallway. He placed her in it, and stood before it so that no one could see her. Estel came and stood before him and they resumed a conversation from the morning.

"What news of Rohan?" Estel questioned.

"Nothing of late, Aragorn." Legolas said his tone all business.

"Will you…."

At that moment, Serina came down the hall a murderous glint in her eye. When she saw the King and Prince she quickly curtsied and looked around. "Sires," she mumbled.

"Ah, Serina how nice it is to see you."

"Yourself as well." Serina muttered continuing to look around the hall. 

"Is something preoccupying you m'lady?" Legolas inferred. 

"Have you seen Anna?" The maid asked bluntly.

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other putting on a nice show. Both contemplated the question for a second and then shook their heads. "As a matter of fact we have not, but perhaps you should check the library." Legolas mentioned.

"Of course!" exclaimed Serina. "Thank you my Lords." She said bowing. Then, she quickly scampered off in the direction of the library. 

Once Aragorn and Legolas knew that Serina was gone, Legolas stepped away from the nook revealing Annadîn. Both stared down at in her with a bemused yet questioning air. Annadîn, in turn, looked up innocently at them. When that occurred, both men looked at her sternly with an eyebrow raised.

"Annadîn?" Aragorn questioned in his regal tone.

"What I did not do anything." She replied.

"Is that right?" Legolas commented.

The young woman rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, if you call childish banter anything, then I did not do anything."

Legolas chuckled. "The race of Men is all alike, no matter where they come from."

"What makes you say that, Elf?"  Annadîn asked stepping forward.

This only caused Legolas's chuckles to turn into laughs. "Simply the fact that you do nothing when everything has happened." 

Annadîn shrugged. "So, you have yet to make a point."

"Are you two quite finished?" Aragorn asked. 

For a second or so Annadîn looked thoughtful. "Yes, I believe I am. You may want to consult the Elf on his half though." 

"On the contrary I believe I was the one trying to end it Estel."

"However you did not, rather you instigated an additional topic for conversation."

Aragorn shook his head and began to walk away. The two noticed this and stopped their ridicule for but a moment. Aragorn saw the question in their eyes and stopped for a second. "She has not spoken in four years. I am not going to wait around and be at the butt of the grunt that she has held within herself. Legolas, you have ignited the conversation and now you have years to finish it. I shall see you both tonight" He then quickly walked away. Seconds afterward, he heard them begin their conversation once more. 

^^^^^^

Legolas and Annadîn sat in the library hours later when a lull was finally brought to their conversation. It was here that Legolas decided that it would be a good idea to tell Annadîn of the feast that night. 

"Annadîn."

She nodded her head not looking in Legolas direction.

"You will come to dinner tonight?"

Again, she nodded.       

"Good." Legolas said, pleased with himself. But he neglected the fact that it was a feast. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that she would never agree to it. So, he believed that if she did not know, then she would have no reason not to come. 

"Come we must depart." Legolas rose and offered his arm to Annadîn. She rose, questions brimming in her eyes, and placed her hand on his arm. The two traveled away from the library neither uttering a word. This silence continued until they reached Annadîn's room. 

"I shall pick you up tonight then milady."

"What are you up to?"  

"Whatever do you mean?"

Annadîn shook her head in annoyance and muttered under her breath. "Stupid Elf."

"I would not be calling people such names, human."

"If I must denounce unbefitting words then so must you."

Legolas gave a mock bow and walked away, leaving Annadîn in front of her room. She rolled her eyes and entered. Here she only found disarray. Serina was clamoring around the room with another servant in tow. More than half of Annadîn's dresses were scattered across the room making it into a type of jungle. For a long while she just stood in the doorway staring at the hysteria. Then, gathering her wits together, she entered into the room. 

"Anna! Finally, I've been waiting for you all afternoon."

"Why?" Annadîn asked meekly.

"So you can get ready for tonight of course."

Annadîn looked at her friend in a slightly untrusting manner. Something specific was happening, but what she did not know. But before she could ask, Serina pulled her further into the room to begin preparations for the night. Soon, she found herself alone in the washroom with bath in front of her. 

She undressed and slowly lowered herself into the inviting water. With her eyes closed, she deeply inhaled the intoxicating scent of the water. Annadîn did not want to leave this solitude. However, before she knew it, Serina had pulled her out of the tub. She now stood in her chamber, wrapped in nothing but a towel. 

Annadîn rolled her eyes not caring who saw it. 

"Do not start that yet Anna." Serina murmured. "I have not even begun the torture." She added sardonically. 

^^^^^^

A knock rang throughout the chamber. Annadîn's eyes opened wide looking for who had come to whisk her away from her deranged friend. She watched as Serina scurried to the door and smoothed her skirt out before opening it. As soon as her friend opened the door, she froze. Annadîn did not know what to do other than stare at her friend quizzically. However, all that Serina could do was stare at the door her mouth agape. 

Annadîn arose from her seat at the vanity and walked to the door an eyebrow raised. When she neared Serina, the maid was pulled out of her stupor. She bowed. "Come in."

Still, Annadîn stared at her friend. She had never acted like this before. But she did not move foreword, rather Annadîn stood concealed behind the door with an eyebrow raised. However, she did not have to wait long. Legolas soon appeared around the door smiling. He stopped when he saw her and let his eyes roam over her. Annadîn did not notice for she was busy inspecting the Prince. 

Annadîn wore a white dress with dark blue trim around the bodice and neckline. There was also a sheer lining over the gown that split at the middle of the bodice. There was dark blue lining down each of the two split sides. The sleeves were loose and the same sheer lining and it flared slightly at the forearm. Her hair was half up, braided intricately; the rest was down and had been dried straight. Earrings of dark blue crystal dangled from her ear. It also lay at her throat. And as Legolas looked at her he thought that perhaps, she could rival the beauty of Arwen this night. 

Annadîn was astonished to see Legolas. He wore not the plan garb of a hunter but fine Elvish clothing. His skin glowed next to dark green. Annadîn could see the Prince that Legolas usually hid. But before she could inspect his clothing, any closer she looked away for she noticed that Legolas was almost done with his inspection of her. 

"Good evening Annadîn" Legolas said in a low voice. 

Annadîn nodded her head as a reply. She took the arm that was out stretched to her and the two left the chambers. 

"Legolas?" Annadîn questioned when they were at the end of the corridor. 

"Yes?"

"What is going to happen tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Legolas questioned looking down at her. 

Annadîn shook her head looking away from Legolas down the next hall. "I am not naïve, Legolas." 

"I have never said that."

"No, you have not said it. Rather you and Aragorn have implied it." She said a little more loudly then she would have liked. 

"Why would you say that?" Legolas asked coming to a halt. 

Frustrated Annadîn began to play with her earring, on the top of her ear. "Never mind." She mumbled. 

However, Legolas would not take that as an answer. Gently he reached up and took her hand away from her earring causing Annadîn to look up at him.  

"I am not daft. I know what goes on around me, just because I don't say much does not mean I am unintelligent." She whispered tears coming to her eyes. "I know something happens tonight, why did you try and hide it from me?" 

"I am sorry. Aragorn or myself should have told you, but we were afraid that if you knew what was occurring you would not come. Tonight is a feast for the Hobbits and also of Aragorn's return so long ago."

Annadîn nodded her head. "Alright." 

"Please, I beg you, do not be mad with us." 

She nodded closing her eyes smiling slightly. 

"Good, let's go." Legolas again placed her hand on the crock of his arm. The two walked to the dining hall in a lighter mood then it had been in the hall. Before they entered, Legolas bent down to whisper in Annadîn's ear. "I will be there if you need me." And with that said the two went into the hall. 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Please review and tell me what you think. It's been awhile and I hope you can forgive me by reviewing.  And sorry no mention of who reviewed last time, I am short on time.


	14. Questions, Answers, and Missing

Chapter 13: Questions, Answers, and Missing

Oh wow it's been quite a while, sorry guys things got really hectic at the end of the year. But never fear a new chapter is upon us. Hopefully, it will make up for any pain that has been caused due to the long wait

And no with out further ado …the next chapter…

"Who are all of these people?" Annadîn questioned ever so softly.

"They are the Lords and Ladies of the land." Legolas replied. "I believe that everyone has been invited to this feast."

"Why so many people?"

"Annadîn, is there something that you fear?" Legolas inquired looking down at her.

But Annadîn never answered, dinner was announced. Legolas escorted her over to the high table at which they would sit. At this table were Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, Merry and Pippin, Faramir, Eowyn, and themselves. The entire group acknowledged each other in some sort of way and then took their seats.

While this had taken place Annadîn stood unnoticed behind her chair. When the others went to sit, she did also. On her right was Legolas to his right was Gimli and her left was Eowyn. Across the table sat Aragorn and Arwen. On Aragorn's left was Merry and Pippin. On Arwen's right was Faramir. After noticing where everyone was seated Annadîn stared into her lap. No one noticed for Aragorn had stood and was presently saying a speech.

Slowly Annadîn's right hand found its way to the top of her right ear. There her earring was, as it always had been. She began to play with it. Staring at the table, she got lost within her own thoughts, and everything outside of her head became a blur. She did not notice when Aragorn sat and the hall erupted in applause. Neither did she notice the gentle roar of talking that had erupted around the hall in the absence of the quiet.

Legolas saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eyes. He moved his head so that Annadîn was in his full line of vision. There she sat staring at the table her fingers playing with the ring in her ear. Looking closer he saw the shadows still present in her. Because of this, agony flickered in his. Aragorn was slowly tuned out of his head, as ideas began rush into his mind. All Legolas wanted to do was help this young woman. Yet whenever progressed was made, it was always came undone.

He was broken out of his watchful stupor when the people began to clap. Quickly, he covered his distraction and also began to clap. Gimli soon lured him into a conversation that wiped the gloominess from his eye.

"Annadîn, you should eat something." A soft murmur was in her ear. Next, a gentle hand took hold of her own and lowered it from her ear.

She glanced over and saw that it was Legolas who was telling her this. With a blank stare she looked at her hand grasped in his, and then her eyes looked back into his. She was so confused. It wasn't until she had seen all of the people that she knew something was wrong with her, and if not with her, then with the world. She shook her head.

Legolas saw the blankness in her eyes. He knew that she was lost. She was tumbling back down into the hole in which she would not speak. As he looked into her eyes he saw the shake of her head. She was losing her grasp and that was the only way she could tell him. Gently, he took her hand and stood up from the table.

"Excuse us Estel, we shall return soon." Then he walked smoothly from the table. Annadîn gently being dragged behind him.

The two stepped out onto the balcony. It was a slap in the face, with the cool night air. Legolas relished in it, once he noticed that it awoke Annadîn.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She murmured. She was leaning on the banister, looking out into the garden.

"Anna…" Legolas quietly whispered. "Please tell me."

Annadîn turned around so that she could look back into the dining hall. Her façade said she was intently studying the people; however she was just seeing shapes. "There's so many people here…So many families." Quickly she looked away and tucked her head away from the light.

Letting out an unheard exhale Legolas stepped closer to the young woman. "You miss them?"

"More then I should."

An eyebrow quirked at that answer, "Why is that?"

"Because I have neither heard nor seen my parents in many years, I only have had contact with my elder brother."

"They are your loved ones. I have not seen my…." Legolas stopped his sentence short, a realization taking over him. "Come here." He whispered quietly.

Hesitantly, Annadîn walked over to the Elf. He wrapped her in his arms and set his chin on her head. "You will never stop missing them. But you will see them again. You must take courage in that."

A tear fell down Annadîn's cheek and she nodded softly. She knew that, but the loneliness would never stop haunting her. After a while Annadîn's tears stopped. She gently untangled herself from Legolas's arms, and looked him directly in the eye. He could see her old timidness in her eyes. But he did not see the fear that was usually present.

"How do you know?" She asked ever so softly.

Legolas's eyes fluttered closed. In his mind a picture of his mother began to take form. Memories came to him at an alarming rate and the only thing he could do was sit and watch them.

"I'm sorry. I should not have asked." He heard the words far away from him. With a great difficulty he pulled himself out of his mind. There before him was Annadîn looking down at her feet.

"Do not be sorry for bringing me joy."

Annadîn looked up, a question in her eye.

"Memories were stirred in my mind that I have not seen in many many years."

The eyebrows of the young woman shot up as she looked at the Elf. She shook her head softly and would have chuckled if it wasn't for the graveness of her own mind. "I cannot read your mind Master Elf."

Legolas chuckled after hearing the name from Annadîn. "Ah, but I wish you could…"

Once again the young woman shook her head.

But before the two could get into a mock fight Legolas stepped forward and gently put his hand on her shoulder. He peered into her eyes as he said. "I know because I too have witnessed the pain of losing a loved one."

Confusion flashed through Annadîn's eyes. As this occurred, Legolas touched her face gingerly.

"My mother has passed to the Undying Lands. I was but an infant when she did, yet I still have my memories of her."

Annadîn nodded softly.

"However, I know I shall she my Nana again. That is why I did not weep for long. In the Undying Lands I shall see her again, when it comes time for me to pass."

As the Elf said this Annadîn saw the longing in his eyes. "Then why do you not?"

A sad smirk graced Legolas's features. "I yet have a purpose on this earth. My friends still linger here, I will also, until they pass."

It was then that Annadîn realized that Legolas was going to see all of his friends pass away before his eyes. Aragorn and the hobbits will grow old and die. Eomer and Eowyn will do the same.  Even the beautiful Arwen would die one day. A tear trickled down her cheek for his future pain. "I am sorry."

"There is nothing that can be done." Legolas whispered wretchedly.  

"And yet you still believe something can." Annadîn whispered as quietly as a rose.

Legolas's head jerked up. The words had been whispered and yet he felt they had been screamed in his ear. They reverberated around in his head not in Annadîn's voice, but in his own. Ever so slowly he turned to look Annadîn in the face. If he had been a lesser being he would have cried at the sight that was before him. Annadîn was once again leaning her forearms on the banister. Her body was pressed up against it and her head was resting on her folded hands. Next to her hands on the polished stone were teardrops. She was looking in the opposite direction than Legolas, hiding her face. Her hair hung limply covering the side of her face that he would have been able to see.

"I'm sorry." There was no longer any hint of sobs in her voice.

Legolas remained fixed where he was, staring at the young woman.

"I should not have said that…I should not have interfered with your thoughts…I should not be here…." And with her last comment-the strongest-she slipped from the edge of the banister and ran down the steps leading to the garden. Her soft footsteps faded before her body disappeared in the shadow.

Legolas stood stunned for a moment looking at the place where Annadîn vanished. Then, he turned back to the banister. Her tears were still visible on the stone. With exceptional care he touched a teardrop shattering it into thousands of droplets. A moment later he took his sleeve and wiped the banister, letting the tears soak into his apparel. Soon after this he disappeared in the direction that Annadîn had.

"Annadîn!" The melodious voice of Legolas floated out between the flowers and trees. But he received no answer. "Annadîn please…you did nothing wrong," he whispered the last thought.  

He had been searching for about an hour or so. Yet, he had not found any sign of Annadîn. It seemed as if she had vanished into thin air. He had searched every corner of the garden and orchard, and still he had found nothing. Not even a sign. Giving a heavy sigh he called out her name one last time. However, this time the desperation in voice was heard clearly. Still, there was nothing.

Head hung dejectedly Legolas made his way back to the dining hall. When he entered no one took notice because the dancing was already in full swing. He surveyed the room quickly finding where all his friends were. Aragorn and Arwen were dancing together in the middle of the floor, Eowyn and Faramir close by. Merry and Pippin had roped two ladies and were dancing also. Gimli was in a corner deep in conversation with a man from the smithery.

Carefully Legolas made his way to Arwen and Aragorn his head downcast so no one would stop him.

Annadîn did not know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away from Legolas. Once she disappeared from his view she took off running, trusting her feet to carry her.    

She ran over the lawns, through the gardens where fragrances of different flowers mingled in the air. Next, she ran into the orchard. It was here that she stopped. She was in the very center, and the only thing she could do was glance around. A deep sigh escaped her lips. At that very moment she would give anything to be in her older brother's arms. She gave a start. That was the first time she had openly wished to be home since arriving in Middle Earth. Shaking her head sadly she walked over to the largest tree and climbed up.

Careful so not to rip the dress, Annadîn climbed high in the tree. She sat down on a particularly thick branch next to the trunk. Her cheek was placed against the trunk of the tree and she wrapped her arms around it as much as she could. She stayed like this as she heard her naming being called.

Legolas entered into the orchard. Annadîn watched as he swept in and out of her view going up and down every row peering into the trees. His calls were getting quieter and quieter. Finally, he stood underneath her tree. Yet, he did not even look up. She could see the defeat on his pale face and the guilt in his eyes. Then, he called her name one last time. However this time was more desperate and much softer than any of the others. She watched as he turned and departed from the orchard.

Once she knew he was gone she let her body crumple into any position that it wanted. Then, she raised her eyes to the heavens tears slowly running down her cheeks.

"I need to talk to you." Legolas whispered upon reaching Aragorn. There must have been urgency in his voice for the King gave him a strong look of confusion.

"What happened?" Arwen questioned seeing the look on her husbands face.

"I cannot tell you in here. There are too many people."

Arwen nodded her head. Aragorn did also. The two then began to depart from the dance floor heading for the balcony. When they reached it there was no one there, so they closed the doors and then turned expectantly to Legolas.

The Elf went to the banister and turned so he was facing the King and Queen, yet still leaning on the railing. He failed to speak for a moment.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked quietly approaching his dear friend. "What has happened?"

Legolas stared into Aragorn's eyes for a moment. "I can't find her." He whispered.

"What?" Arwen asked in a soothing tone.

"I can't find her," his tone stronger.

"What do you mean you cannot find her?"

"I mean I cannot find her. She took off and I cannot find her." A hint of anger leaked into Legolas's voice.

Aragorn and Arwen exchanged a glance before looking back to Legolas. However, they did not speak giving the Prince time to collect his thoughts.

"Something is wrong again with Annadîn. I brought her out her because I saw she was returning to her shell. However, our conversation turned from her unto myself. We spoke of my mother and the Undying Lands. The next thing I know she left. She went that way." Legolas pointed to the direction in which Annadîn had disappeared.

"Did you look for her Legolas?" Arwen questioned.

"Of course."

"And…you could not find her…" Aragorn finished.

The Elvish Prince hung his head after nodding slightly. Aragorn placed an arm on his shoulder.

"We shall find her." Aragorn promised.

"She does not want to be found." Legolas hollow whisper answered.

"What makes you say that?"

Legolas's head snapped up. "Aragorn, not even I could find her. Do you think you would be able to if an Elf cannot? I do not believe so. You will not find her. She does not wish to be found. That girl will kill herself, see if I care." After his harsh outburst Legolas quickly turned around and reentered the building making a beeline for his chambers.

Ahh Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is really good! Go see it. Um yeah sorry had to put that out there. Also, summer school really is not so enjoyable. I mean I'm taking health to get it out of the way…but 5 hours with our lunatic football coach with only one eye…I mean I can only take so much of it….naw really it's funny but I still wish I wasn't going….

So I decided that my story needed some excitement. I hope that it was good, but I'm not sure. You all know what that means don't you…Please review!!!!!

Well since I'm me and well a little um…preoccupied with the fact that I'm waiting for a call from my wanna-be-lover I'm going to do a collective thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. Sorry for such the long wait and thank you very much for your thoughts. Thank you to: **Serpent of Light, Jazmin3, LadySiri, Jo March95, Jade, and Lykairo.** I hope to see more for this chapter.


End file.
